


The hunter and the half breed

by Berto19



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: After taking the bounty of a young woman Dante meets purely by chance, he decides to make amends by offering to let her stay at Devil May Cry while her injuries heal. But is she more trouble than she's worth and will he regret allowing her to stay?
Relationships: Dante/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Damn it_ , I thought as I tried to hold my sword steady in my right hand, _should have been more careful and now it's gonna cost me._

It didn't help that my left arm was broken, snapped in two when the demon I'd been tracking for most of the day had taken me by surprise. Unable to even move the broken limb without crying in pain, I focused on killing it so I could get the reward money and hopefully heal when I reached my apartment.

But just as I raised the sword, watching as the demon growled at me, I saw something shoot past my left ear. Almost immediately the demon roared, blood spurting from its stomach before it fell towards the ground and that's right when I saw the sword that had killed it.

"If you're not going to kill it, I am." Someone told me and I spun around, biting back a cry of pain as a man stepped past me. Ignoring me for the moment he moved towards the demon and before I could warn him it might not be dead its eyes snapped open. Quicker than I thought possible its teeth lunged for the demon hunter's left leg, only for its head to suddenly topple off its shoulders and roll towards me.

"Whoa...what just happened?" I mumbled, forgetting all about my injury as the demon hunter stepped close to the dead demon and with a quick rip, tore the sword from its body. As its blood spilled over the pavement I growled and he turned, giving me a quick smile.

"Impressed?" He asked as he wiped the blood off on the creature's body and as he strolled towards me I actually smiled back. Up close he was gorgeous, the most attractive guy I'd ever seen with shoulder-length white hair and piecring blue eyes. Wearing a long red overcoat and , he noticed me staring and flashing me a grin he stepped into my path. "Like what you see?" He joked and I glared so suddenly he actually took a step back. "You know you're pretty cute...except when you glare like that."

"Hey you took my bounty!" I shouted, almost dropping my sword as a wave of pain flashed through my arm. "Agh." I groaned, closing my eyes for a brief moment. When I opened them he was still standing there, one eyebrow raised.

"Is your arm broken?" He asked and I groaned again, more from annoyance than pain. "Hey I'm just asking," He added and I sighed, clutching my sword as tightly as I could.

"Sorry. Yeah that bastard did this. Should have been paying attention." I gasped and he chuckled, flashing that smile. "Could you...help me back to my apartment?" I muttered and he stared for a long moment.

"Haven't been asked that in a while." He commented and I growled, cheeks heating up once I realized what he thought I was asking.

"I didn't mean it like that. I need...to lie down for a while...to fix this arm." I muttered, trying to stay upright despite the pain and dizziness. Giving me an eyeroll he moved to my side and that's when he made the mistake of taking my broken arm in his. I let out a scream and after a few seconds I toppled forward, falling towards the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey, wakey." Someone said as I struggled to open my eyes. "Come on, wake up."

"Huh?" I mumbled, my lavender eyes slowly opening and once my vision cleared I groaned. "Not...you again."

"That's a nice thing to say. After I saved your life and brought you back here." The hunter grumbled as I raised a hand to my forehead. "Maybe I should have left you out there."

"Then I probably would have died and you'd have a body on your hands." I replied as I leant back against something soft. "Hmm...where am I?"

"Devil May Cry." The hunter answered, leaning back against a large oak desk. "I'm Dante, your hero." He told me, giving me that same smile and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling. Only to wish I hadn't when I just about fell off the couch and he stepped towards me. "You might want to stay still. Unless you want that arm of yours to heal crooked."

"Doesn't matter. It should heal...soon." I whispered, feeling pretty lighheaded. "Do you...have any painkillers?" I mumbled, leaning back against the couch.

"Never needed them." Dante answered and I sighed, closing my eyes. He heard the words 'never mind' then I was out, breathing slowed and he shook his head. "Wonder what she meant by 'it should heal soon'?" He repeated.

Hours passed and when Dante heard a noise coming from the couch he turned from his pizza only to see my eyes half open. Grinning, he headed over and I looked up as he towered over me. "Hey finally awake?"

"Ugh...feel like crap." I muttered and he let out a chuckle, causing me to glare at him. "What, never heard a woman curse before?" I growled as I raised myself up with my working arm. Pressing a hand to my forehead I winced at the pounding headache making its presence known. "Please tell me you have an asprin...I'll take anything right now just make this headache stop."

"Like I said I don't really carry painkillers. You're just going to have to be tough and wait it out." Dante answered and I groaned, closing my eyes as the room spun. "Geeze you're full of problems aren't you?"

"It's because of...my arm. Takes a lot...out of me to...heal it." I whispered and that caught his attention, giving me a curious stare. I gagged then, clamping a hand over my mouth. I heard a crash and suddenly there was a waste paper bin shoved into my hands and not a moment too soon. Puking up my last meal in front of my rescuer wasn't the best way to introduce myself but with all my energy going to healing my arm I couldn't do anything about it. Just as my stomach emptied itself, I heard a quiet chuckle.

"You owe me a new bin." Dante muttered, arms crossed against his bare chest. I would have laughed if I didn't have the dry heaves right now and once I set the bin down I rubbed a hand against my now empty and sore stomach. I yawned then, leaning back against the couch he'd left me on and promtely fell fast asleep much to the amusement of Dante.

Early the next morning I stirred, letting out a loud yawn. "Hmm...still here." I mumbled, running an open palm through my shoulder length black hair. "Wonder where...speak of the devil." I muttered as Dante wandered into the room, a towel wrapped around his pure white hair.

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" He said, a tiny smile on his face as he dried his hair. "It's funny but I didn't catch who I rescued."

"My name is Lilith." I replied, growling when he burst out laughing. "And what's so funny about my name?" Once his laughter died down he fixed me with a cheeky smile.

"You're named after a demon and you hunt demons. Pretty interesting." Dante answered and I blushed, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Do you have to make fun of me? I didn't chose my name, my parents did. I think so anyway." I replied, leaning back and Dante frowned. Moving towards the couch he stood against it, arms crossed.

"So you don't even know who named you? Not very bright are you for someone claiming to be a demon hunter." Dante grinned only to stare as I glared back at him. Climbing from the couch, I turned towards the front door. But I didn't get far when Dante moved to block my path.

"Get out of my way. You helped me so we're even now." I growled, pushing at him only to find it was like trying to move a brick with my fingertips. Impossible when with a light push he knocked me backwards, winding me when I hit the couch backwards.

"Uh no we're not. I took care of you so you still owe me." Dante told me, trying not to laugh as I lay on my back.

"Excuse me but I seem to recall asking you for painkillers, twice, and you just said 'you didn't have any'." I shot back, struggling to sit up. "Besides I healed my own arm."

"How did you do that anyway? Are you some kind of half breed?" Dante asked and just for a brief second he saw my eyes glow. Faster than I thought possible the same sword he used to dispatch my demon was suddenly poking me in the throat. Unable to speak at the risk of being skewered I froze, eyes staring as he eyed me. "Answer me." He growled and I lifted my hand slightly pointing to the sword, the point drawing blood. Once he lowered the sword I let out a gasp, staring directly at his face.

"I don't know what I am. All I know was no one wanted me. Maybe this is why my parents abandoned me." I whispered, feeling tears welling. Quickly I wiped them away, shocked that I was acting like a child again.

"Geeze stop with the waterworks. Fine then you can stay at least for a little while. But if you're staying here you need to earn your keep." Dante told me and I nodded, unable to hold back a sniffle. "So how's the arm?" He added and I lifted my arm, carefully waving it around.

"A little sore but I'll live. Unlike that demon." I grinned, feeling a little better. Right until my stomach growled and Dante burst out laughing, my face heating up with a blush.

An hour later I sighed, feeling much better as Dante sat behind his desk.

"I can't believe you ate half of my pizza. Where did you put it all?" Dante asked and I opened my mouth to answer. Instead I burped and after covering my mouth for a few seconds I started to giggle, Dante soon joining in.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you expect me to be your house cleaner? You're not serious are you?" I asked and Dante shook his head, sitting in his desk chair.

"Look I said you could stay here until you've earned your keep. You still owe me for saving your life." Dante grinned when I frowned at him, leaning forward against the desk.

"Well I hate to break it to you, demon hunter but I can't cook without setting an oven on fire. Oh and there's no way I'm dusting." I shot back and it was his turn to frown. At least that's what I thought he was doing until I noticed his eyes weren't focused on my face and I stepped back, a faint blush on my face as I adjusted my shirt.

"Heh not bad. Look we had a deal and I'm holding up my end of it. If you can't cook what can you do, other than be a hopeless hunter?" Dante asked and I muttered something under my breath as I turned around. I moved towards the front door only to see Dante move quicker than I thought possible and I just about plowed into him, barely staying on my feet.

"That's not funny! I was trying to...look just forget it. I doubt you of all people would understand." I sighed turning back towards the centre of the room until he set a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see him raise an eyebrow.

"Tell me the truth; why were you after that demon? No offense but you don't seem like a hunter to me." Dante asked, taking his hand away and I sighed as I stepped back towards the desk.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, a tiny smile on my lips and he nodded. "Alright I guess I owe you an explanation. I was hunting that demon because it got too close to the orphanage I'm protecting." I said, running the fingers of my right hand through my hair.

"Why are you protecting it? Wait is that where..."Dante started to say when I nodded, hands now against my sides.

"Where I was raised, yeah. The people there took care of me despite me...being a half-breed. When I heard there was a demon lurking around, well I couldn't let someone get hurt. But I guess I underestimated my own fighting skills." I finished, looking down at the floor.

"I'll say. If I hadn't saved your butt you wouldn't be here." Dante chuckled and I sighed again, eyes closed. "Hey I'm just kidding." He quickly added when I sniffed.

"Yeah I know. Shouldn't have been so reckless but I just wanted to help. After everything they did for me there I owe them so much." I answered, hurriedly wiping my eyes. "Now I owe you too. So I guess I could clean up in here. Office's a mess." I grinned when he stared at me.

"You can clean but you don't get to insult my office. Only I can do that." Dante grumbled as I burst into a fit of giggles. "This is a really bad idea." He muttered under his breath as I gripped my hips, tears of laughter streaking my cheeks.

I stopped laughing the moment he handed me a broom with a smile on his face. After Dante left his office, not even having the decency to tell me where he was going, I decided to start sweeping the floor. That lasted about five minutes which is the time it took me to think 'what the hell am I doing' before I set the broom against the nearest wall. "I guess while Dante's away I might as well check out his office." I said as I started for the nearby stairs.

Just as I reached the final step I found something lying on the floor and after bending down I grinned. "Wow now this is cool." I muttered, straightening with a small silver pendant in my hand. "What a pretty stone." The stone was a bright red, the color of blood and as I moved it between my fingers I could have sworn it glowed. Drapping it over my neck so that it lay just below my collarbone I continued my search of the office and after finding a small white door I reached for the doorknob.

Moments later I found myself in a bathroom, a very small one that only consisted of a shower, a sink and a toilet. Plus a mirror not much bigger than my hand. Hmm needs a clean but I am not doing it, I thought running my fingers across the mirror grimacing at the amount of dust. Leaving the bathroom I continued my investigation and it didn't take me too long to find another door but this one lead me into a small bedroom.

A very messy one, I thought with a slight frown as I closed the door behind me. At first glance I knew it was Dante's judging from the pair of jeans lying in a heap on the floor and the empty pizza boxes scattered about the floor and on top of a drawer.

"How does he find anything in this mess? No wonder he wanted me to clean up." I muttered as I moved towards the wall opposite the door and that's when I bumped into his bed. "Okay this is even worse than my room." I sighed as I grabbed two boxes lying on the pillow, dumping them onto the already growing pile of boxes on the desk. With a sudden grin I sat on the edge, pushing the pillow behind me before I lay back. "Not bad. Pretty comfy actually."I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

Only to wake to someone else's presence. "What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice asked and I opened my eyes to find Dante's pale blue ones narrowed at me.

"Um...sleeping?" I replied as he sat up, giving him a tiny grin which he didn't return.

"You do realize that was my bed and not yours you were sleeping in?" Dante told me and I nodded, now sitting on the couch with my head slightly down. "Anyway why aren't you cleaning?"

"I was curious about this place." I answered, lifting my head and he stared the second the pendant slipped from inside my shirt.

"What the hell are you doing with my necklace?!" He yelled so loud I jumped, slipping off the couch. Hitting the floor heavily I yelped as he knelt, grabbing the stone in his left hand. He tried to rip it from my neck only to see my face turn bright pink and he relaxed his grip as I began to gasp, suddenly unable to breathe. "Fuck. You okay?" He asked, a little calmer now and I glared at him. Coughing I pulled the pendant off, shoving it into his hand before I stood.

"Keep the stupid thing!" I yelled at him, rubbing my throat with an open palm. "I just thought it was pretty." I coughed as I stomped over to the front door.

"Hang on a second." Dante called out just as my hand was on the doorknob and I paused, turning to see him with the necklace hanging against his chest.

"Why should I? You just about strangled me because I was wearing that necklace. I know I should have asked first but choking me is going way too far." I growled and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If I explain why I reacted like that will you calm down and not run away?" Dante asked and I nodded, surprising myself. "The truth is it's the last piece I have of my mom."

"I'm sorry but at least you had a mom. I don't have anything except a demon's name and powers that made me a freak to everyone who showed any interest in adopting me." I answered, screwing up my face to stop myself from crying. "All because of these stupid powers." I whispered, feeling Dante's eyes on me which just made me feel ten times worse for getting angry.

"Believe me I know what it's like to be...different." Dante told me and I jumped when I found him standing over me. "Kind of jumpy for a hunter, aren't you?" He teased and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not much of a hunter as you keep pointing out." I answered as I slipped past him. Taking a seat on the couch I stretched my arms. "Not like I've had any training."

"Neither did I but it didn't stop the demons." Dante answered, taking a seat on his desk chair. Drapping his long legs on the desk he grinned at me. "What about you?"

"I guess that explains the weird noises I used to hear at night back when I was just a kid. Must have been after me all this time." I told him, leaning back. "Wish I'd known that from the begining. They used to keep me awake most nights. Now I don't hear the noises but I always seem to attract them wherever I go. That's what the sword's for."

"Well that explains what you were doing out there all alone. Still you're not much of a hunter if you can't even kill one little demon." Dante said, chuckling as I glared back at him. "Ohh I'm shaking in my boots."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to teach me to demon hunt?" I asked and when Dante nodded I grinned. Leaning against the back of the couch I crossed my arms, shifting from one foot to the other. "Right like that's going to happen."

With a smirk, Dante walked towards the front door only to pause when we both heard footsteps. "Oh no. Not them." He grumbled and I looked at the door just as two women walked in.

"Hey Dante where is the money you owe me for...hello who are you?" One of them asked and I frowned as she stared at me, one blue and one oddly enough red. I stared right on back, not intimidated by her stare or rocket launcher strapped to her back. "Well?"

"Lady, calm down. Maybe she's a client." The second woman asked and I relaxed as she gave me a quick grin. "So who's your friend?" She asked, turning towards Dante who had the same grimace on his face.

"I'm Lilith." I answered tensing when Lady blinked at me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, backing towards Dante who gave me a quick grin and I frowned. "Tell them I'm not a demon."

"What are you talking about? Are you a demon?" Lady asked this time and I cringed, looking at the door they were blocking. Finally, Dante rose and I sighed when he came to my aid.

"She's a half breed, like me." He explained and I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes at the ceiling. "You asked for help." He muttered, going back to his desk as I groaned. Eventually I sat on the couch, periodically glancing towards the front door as Lady and Trish each took turns interrogating Dante.

"Look I'm here because I owe Dante. He saved my life and I sill need to make it up to him. No cleaning involved by the way." I told them, giving Dante a cheeky smile when he snorted.

"Alright already. Then you're training so you're not a dead weight." Dante shot back and I blinked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Dante grinned and even Trish and Lady seemed to think that was funny judging from the giggles.

"Keep pushing me and I'll introduce you to my sword, half breed." I growled, rising from the couch and as I walked towards the stairs he laughed. Ignoring him I wandered towards the bathroom, not wanting to admit that I smelled very strongly of blood. Sadly my healing abilities didn't extend to removing bloodstains so I decided to take a long hot shower and maybe find a way to remove the same stains covering the side of my shirt.

A few minutes later I turned on the water, carefully adjusting it as I set about removing my shirt. Carefully unbuttoning it I slipped it off before holding it under the water for a few seconds to rinse the blood from it. After squeezing the excess water from the shirt I drapped it over the sink before I went in search of a dry towel.

I eventually found one that while being a little damp it seemed pretty clean so I left it where it was, checking the water again. Now that it was hot enough without being scalding I set about stripping the rest of my clothing off, quietly humming to myself as I moved towards the sink. Leaving my clothes and underwear over the sink I returned to the shower, sighing as the hot water cascaded over my pale pink skin.

"Much better." I sighed, tilting my head back as the water washed the sweat and dried blood from my body. I was enjoying the shower so much that I didn't heard footsteps until the door opened a crack but even then I took no notice, glancing towards the sink just as my shirt fell onto the floor. "Oh hell." I grumbled, moving towards it and as I bent to retrieve it someone stepped into the room. I froze the moment I heard a whistle.

"I was going to ask if you're ready to train but now...nice." Dante chuckled as I straightened, my shirt clutched tightly in my right hand while the other hand covered my breasts.

"Get out!" I shouted, almost throwing the shirt at him before I realized I needed it. Growling I watched, eyes narrowed as Dante left the room though not without giving me a good once over. "Bastard, how dare he just walk in without knocking." I grumbled as I returned to my shower, making sure that the door was locked this time.

When I walked into the office I saw Trish and Lady, who looked up as I stepped into view. I stared at them as they stared back and as Lady stood up I cringed, taking a step back towards the bathroom.

"Relax. We just wanted to know if Dante was telling the truth." Trish said, holding her hands in front of her.

"About what?" I stammered, still unsure if I could trust the two demon hunters. "Oh yeah, me being a demon myself. It's true no matter how much I want to deny it." I sighed.

"Dante's a half demon too. You act like that's a bad thing." Lady said, her gun sitting on the couch.

"If you could hear demons all the time you wouldn't say that." I replied, sitting on the desk. "Even since I was left at that orphanage I could hear them just outside the walls, their voices calling me. Even when I ignored them, hiding under my blankets they wouldn't leave me alone. Plus no one wanted a half-breed kid so I ended up not being adopted while all my friends were. I would have given anything to be normal." I whispered the last sentence, looking down at the floor.

"Welcome to my world, babe." Dante answered as he walked through the front door, holding three pizza boxes in his hands. "Anyone hungry?"

"Please don't call me 'babe', my name is Lilith." I growled, forgetting that I was sad a few minutes ago and he grinned. "Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes as I moved off the desk. For a while I ate pizza with my newfound friends. I hoped so anyway because I still wasn't sure I could trust Trish and Lady despite them being nice to me.

An hour later...

"If you're going to train me I suppose I should get my sword." I said to Dante as I lounged on the couch only to frown when I couldn't see it. "Hey where is it?" I asked and Dante shrugged, watching with a grin as I climbed off the couch.

"How should I know? You don't see me losing my weapons." Dante replied, casually pointing to the sword leaning against his desk. "I still have my sword and my guns." He added, taking a pair of silver and black handguns from his jacket. As he twirled them around his fingers I growled, stomping towards him.

"You lost my sword?!" I shouted, eyes glowing and Dante just laughed clearly not caring. "Bastard." I snapped as Dante pocketed his guns, raising from his chair. Just for a moment he frowned at me and I blinked, suddenly finding him behind me.

"Geeze someone has a mouth on them." Dante joked, leaning in close and I yelped as his hands brushed against my chest. "Maybe you should calm down before you hurt yourself again." He added, his lips brushing against my ear and I growled.

"Let go of me before I really get mad." I hissed but he took no notice and I growled, trying to shove him away. Only to feel him loosen his grip and I fell forwards, landing hard on my knees.

"Now how are you going to fight demons if you can't even control your temper...babe?" He chuckled as I stared at the floor, not moving. "Okay what's up now?"

"You are such a..." I didn't finish when the phone lying on his desk started to ring, the shrill noise making me clamp my hands over my ears. "Ow!" I yelped as Dante moved towards the desk. "I'm not through with you." I managed to gasp, rising to my feet but Dante just listened to the phone call and not me this time.

Frustrated by his lack of interest I stomped over to the couch and after slumping down in it, I watched as Dante grinned. "Be right there." He told the caller, hanging up and as he reached for his sword he noticed my eyes on him. "Duty calls, babe. Don't wait up for me." He teased and I snorted, looking towards the ceiling instead of him.

"Bite me." I muttered as he moved past the couch and he turned back for a moment, giving me a wave.

"Maybe I will." He said, leaving as I lay back against the couch. Even angry about my missing sword I couldn't help wondering what he meant by that. Then I sighed, grateful no one could see the faint blush that rose up into my cheeks.

"Hmph what a show-off." I snorted as I made myself comfortable, telling myself I was staying here until we were even. Not because I wanted to be here, especially not with someone who had his head up his butt. That last thought made me giggle as I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I was rudely awoken by footsteps but without opening my eyes I could tell just who it was. Especially when they opened their big mouth.

"Geeze that was a waste of time. Though it was a demon not some stalker. If she wanted help with a weirdo should have called the police." Dante grumbled, walking towards his desk only to pause as I shifted on the couch. "Hello." He said and I snorted, rolling onto my back as I fought to go back to sleep.

With a grin on his face he set his sword against the desk before he returned to the couch, looking at me as I sighed. I had only just began to doze off again when I felt a weight on the couch and I instantly knew just who it was. Why can't he let me sleep in peace, I thought. It was then I felt something gently brushing my leg and I tried to ignore it, until Dante leant in close and his lips brushed my forehead. What does he think he's doing, I thought to myself only to feel his fingers stroking my stomach and I sighed still pretty much out of it.

"Heh I know you can feel that. You're not completely asleep, are you?" Dante asked and I shifted again as his fingers slipped under my shirt. In a split second I was sitting up, glaring as Dante smiled at me. "That woke you up." He chuckled, his hand moving out from under my shirt as I continued to glare.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I snapped as I moved off the couch, only to pause when he didn't move. "What exactly did you think I would do? Let you keep groping me?" I growled and he laughed, making me angry. Before I knew what was happening my eyes glowed and a pair of dark blue wings erupted from my back. "What...what's going on?!" I screamed, unable to stop a growl from emerging from my mouth. Dante just raised an eyebrow, not even moving to help me when I stumbled back towards the desk.

"Never Devil Triggered huh?" He said like he was asking what I wanted for dinner and I snarled, losing control as I lunged for him. "Heh would you calm down?" He chuckled, easily dodging as I rushed towards him. I hit the couch face-first, stunning myself as he stood over me. Without breaking a sweat he grabbed my back, shoving me into the cushions.

"LET!ME!GO!" I roared, my voice changing and he just laughed. Keeping a firm grip on my back he pushed me harder into the couch. I wanted to tear him apart and I didn't know why as I snarled and snapped, unable to turn my head or even move. After spending a few minutes trying to move I started to pant and when my wings merged into my back my eyes lost their glow. I quit fighting, going limp and Dante released me.

"Okay that was actually interesting. So you really are a half-breed?" Dante whistled as I panted, sweat running down my face and neck.

"What...what did I just do?" I panted, slumping and he shook his head as I shifted onto my right side. "Devil...trigger?"

"It's what I call it anyway. Basically your demon half takes over." Dante told me, leaning back against the couch as I gasped.

"Never...happened before." I whispered, shaking a little and he nodded as I finally sat up. "Kind of...a rush."

"Not much good if you can't control it." Dante said and I hung my head, unwilling to admit he was right. "Still I learnt and you might be able to...might." He added when I brightened.

"Very funny, demon boy. Apart from the eyes I never even knew I could do that." I said, resting my head for a minute. Pretty soon my body stopped shaking and I relaxed, feeling a little better. "Good thing I didn't do that in public or I might have hurt someone."

"Only yourself if you're always that clumsy." Dante joked and I rolled my eyes, still a little shocked at my new demon form. "Just kidding, babe."

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not anyone's 'babe'." I grumbled, trying to stand only for my legs to turn to jelly and I hurriedly sat back.

"I'm not surprised with that attitude." Dante replied, that stupid grin still on his face. "Still that was a nice change of pace, a woman actually fighting back."

"That's because you didn't even ask before you put your hands on me." I shot back, still breathing a little heavily from my...Devil Trigger I think he called it?

"Would you have said yes if I asked?" Dante said, chuckling when I narrowed my eyes. Leaning back I crossed my legs just in case he tried to make another move on me. Thankfully he gave me a break, choosing instead to head for the front door.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked and he turned his head slightly, his eyes moving from my feet up towards my face. Only his eyes stopped mid-centre and I crossed my arms this time, not happy about where he was staring. "Could you not do that? My eyes are up here."

"Can't help it, babe. Anyway to answer your first question I'm going out for pizza. It's your turn to buy but you don't have any money, do you?" Dante answered and when I avoided his eyes he shrugged. "Figures. Between you, Lady and Trish I'm just about broke." He sighed, disappearing through the front door.

Once he was gone I uncovered myself, wondering what I should do now. I guess I did promise to clean up even if I hate it, I thought climbing from the couch. Once I found the broom I headed for his bedroom first, intending to throw out the empty pizza boxes he had scattered about. By the time I dumped them outside, taking a few minutes to find the actual bin, I sighed.

"Geeze he needs a maid but I am not going to be her. How does he find...wait I already said that once before." I muttered, tossing the last box into the dumpster. "Well I guess I could give the floor of his office a good sweep." I added, heading back inside. Right then I froze as an odd hissing sound interrupted my thoughts. "Okay if someone's playing a joke it's not funny." I growled only to hear laughter and a voice, calling me.

"Come out, Lilith. We won't hurt you." It whispered. Just hearing its voice sent a cold shiver down my spine and I immediately raced for the door of the office, trying to outrun the fluttering of wings. I just made it and as the door slammed shut I heard the same voice. "Aww I just wanted to play." It whispered and as I stood against the door, my heart racing I heard more voices whispering to me from the darkness.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back outside." I muttered, making sure that the back door was locked tight before I returned to the office. After standing beside Dante's desk for long enough to calm myself I decided to clean the floor. Which gave me time to think about just what had been watching me outside, trying to talk to me. "It must know me somehow. Why did it know my name?" I whispered, keeping my voice low in case it tried to lure me outside again.

Pretty soon I couldn't hear anything and I sighed, gently sweeping the floor as I wondered how long Dante was going to be. I finished cleaning the floor half an hour later and after setting the broom against the wall I sat on the couch, wondering what to do next. I soon had my next decision made for me as I made myself comfortable, letting out a yawn. Weird, suddenly I'm kind of...

Seconds later I drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long until I started to dream about someone I'd never met before.

"What are you doing? You know Mistress Deanna doesn't like us leaving the mansion." Skylar said as she lounged on the sofa. Shaking her head, Skylar watched as her best friend Alexa continued to stare through the window. When she started to pace again, wings fluttering Skylar sighed.

"But it's so boring being stuck in here. I just want to go for a walk, just for an hour." Alexa answered and Skylar narrowed her eyes. "* I know you think I'll get hurt but I won't. I promise to be careful."

"But if Mistress Deanna finds out...we'll both be punished. Besides if anyone finds out that you're a demon they could...hurt you." Skylar insisted.

"I'll be back before she finds out. Please?" Alexa begged and after a pause Skylar nodded. "Thank you!" Alexa answered, giving her friend a hug before she transformed. Now looking just like any other human she hurried towards the front door only to have Skylar shake her head. "Huh?"

"Use the side door otherwise she'll catch you." Skylar told her and she nodded, quickly making her way towards the door.

"Lilith? Hey, Lilith." Dante said and I groaned, opening my eyes to find him standing in front of the desk. "How long are you planning on sleeping?"

"Sorry...must have dozed off." I answered, stretching. Once I saw the pizza slice in his hand I grinned, rising from the couch only to have the hunter stand in front of the pizza box.

"You know I paid for that pizza. What makes you think you deserve a slice?" Dante asked and I frowned, chewing my lip for a moment.

"Because I cleaned the floor and chucked out the empty pizza boxes." I replied and he raised an eyebrow, shifting enough for me to reach the pizza box. As I grabbed a slice he continued to stare at me. "Okay what's with that look?"

"You went into my room? Again?" Dante asked and I shrugged, taking a bite.

"Yeah...so what? Do I need an invitation or something? I was only cleaning it or maybe you like to live in squaler." I teased, taking a huge bite of my pizza slice.

"Very funny. That's twice now. Maybe next time I can give you a tour." Dante suggested and I would have laughed had I not had a mouth of pizza. Once I swallowed I grinned, leaning against the desk.

"What's to see besides a mess?" I shot back and Dante smiled, reaching forward and I growled when his arm wrapped around my waist. "Excuse me but I did say I wasn't interested in you." I growled, almost dropping my pizza as Dante pulled me forward.

"That's what you say. Your body..." He trailed off, giving my neck a kiss and my head tilted back before I could stop it. "See what I mean?" He laughed.

"My body might enjoy this but I don't so keep your hands to yourself." I snapped and Dante laughed, taking his arm from my waist. I thought he finally got the message until he grasped my backside, giving my left cheek a squeeze and I don't mean the one on my face. "I said back off!" I shouted and he took a step back, watching on as my eyes glowed. I leapt and backwards, landing on the desk and sending the phone crashing into the wall.

"You know I needed that phone." Dante commented, eyes glowing red.

"Fuck you!" I hissed, wings unfurling from my back and he just laughed.

"You know that might be fun. Is that an invitation?" He answered, leaping towards me. I leapt up and over him, my wings flapping. Crouching on the desk Dante looked on as I took to the air, my demonic side taking complete control. "Make this interesting for me." He growled, his voice deeper and I stared at his own wings shot out from his back. Without warning he lashed out, kicking me hard in the chest and I cried out as I hit the floor hard.

"Bas...bastard." I gasped the second I could breathe, staggering to my feet. Dante threw back his head, laughing hard and I narrowed my eyes. I leapt up towards him only for Dante to shift backwards, dodging my fists before he grabbed the collar of my shirt. With a startled cry I ended up landing on my back, hitting the couch hard enough to leave me dizzy. When my wings vanished Dante landed on his feet, his own wings disappearing as he stared at me. Unable to breathe without coughing I lay there, panting.

"That was fun. Too bad you're not much of a fighter." Dante pointed out as I tried to sit up, falling backwards as the room spun. "Come on, get up."

"N...no. Dizzy." I gasped and he chuckled, sitting beside me as I lay back. "Leave me alone."

"That actually wasn't bad for a novice. Too bad you get angry so easily." Dante explained as I turned onto my left side. "Don't feel bad. I've just been a hunter longer than you."

"Hmph. Could have gone easier on me." I panted, the room no longer moving. "Demons tried to get me today." I told him and he blinked, staring as I raised myself up onto my elbows.

"When did that happen?" Dante asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"While you went pizza shopping. I was outside, dumping your pizza boxes when something tried to keep me outside. I didn't see what it was but I heard this weird voice and it freaked me out. So I ran inside before it could grab me." I explained and Dante raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure it wasn't a stray cat or something?" Dante asked and I froze, eyes staring into his. As soon as he saw my bottom lip quivering he sighed, rubbing his nose. "Okay, okay I believe you."

"No you don't! No one ever believes me." I sniffed turning away, quickly wiping my eyes.

"You're pretty emotional for a hunter. Is this about the orphanage again?" Dante asked, leaning back against the couch.

"Yes it is. Look no one ever believed me when I said I heard voices calling to me. But it's true, those were demons I heard and they were trying to get me." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"If I say I believe you will you quit crying?" Dante asked and I sighed, shaking my head at him. "You're impossible."

"Hmph you're the one who keeps poking fun at me. No wonder you're still single." I grumbled and he snorted at me. "See not much fun when you're the one being made fun of." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"Whatever, babe." Dante said, his lips curling into a smile when I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't like being called 'babe', huh?"

"Maybe because it's not my name." I retorted and he just smiled on back, leaning a little too close for my liking.

"How about gorgeous, beautiful..." Dante started to say and I rolled my eyes, clearly not happy.

"Hmm how about half-breed, show-off, arrogant, head up own...mmph!" I gasped, speech instantly cut when Dante kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

At first I didn't care that Dante was kissing me, his slowly wrapping its way around my waist. Right until I felt his tongue brushing against my teeth and that's when I drew the line. Giving him a not so gentle shove I took several steps back, panting.

"So no tongue? Okay that's cool." Dante said as I narrowed my eyes, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

"How dare you kiss me? Did I say you could?" I growled, eyes glowing briefly as I took a single step towards him. "No, I didn't so what gave you the right?" I added, giving his bare chest a poke.

"Heh a second ago you were kissing me back." Dante pointed out and I growled, turning my back on him. Which only served to prove his point; I had kissed him back. Not wanting to see just how red my cheeks were I pushed past him, heading towards the direction of the stairs as he laughed behind me. By the time I reached the bathroom I could feel my heart beating wildly and I stared into the mirror, unable to figure out why I'd let him touch me.

"I mean he's cute and all but seriously not my type." I muttered as I wiped my mouth again. "Though he does kiss pretty well and...what am I saying?" I scolded myself, eyes narrowed. "He thinks he can kiss me whenever he wants, stuck up jerk."

I didn't want to admit it but my mind kept going back to that kiss and I sighed, fingers touching my lips as I remembered how gentle he'd been. I guess he's not all that bad since he let me stay here and brought me food, I thought as I headed towards the door only to pause when I heard what sounded like footsteps.

Curious, I opened the door just as something smacked into the wall only inches from my head. With a startled yelp I jumped back, hitting the right side of my head against the door and before I had time to recover something growled.

"I know she's there. Bring her here now!" A woman's voice roared as I blinked, trying to clear the dizziness from my head. I had only just climbed to my feet when Dante appeared, pushing me back into the bathroom. This time I hit the floor, landing awkwardly on my backside and I growled not happy.

"Just stay in there." Dante's voice whsipered to me from the other side of the door and I snorted, climbing to my feet. In the time it took me to brush the dust from my knees the woman's voice vanished, leaving only the sound of boots and when the door opened Dante poked his head through the doorway. "I have no clue who that was or why they wanted you but that broken ceiling fan's coming out of your pocket." Dante called out and I blinked at him, head tilted to one side.

"Who was that?" I asked as I stepped forward, only to sway and he moved to my side. "Ow." I muttered, hand pressed against my now aching head and Dante just smiled. Walking me to the couch I watched on as Dante leant against the desk, one eyebrow raised at me.

"Did you know that woman or something?" Dante asked me and I blinked, not sure what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I never even saw anyone in your office." I replied, rubbing my aching head. "Besides you shut me in the bathroom while whoever that was was here. Oh and what about your ceiling fan?"

"Look someone who seemed to know you was in here a few minutes ago. When I said I didn't know who you were or where you were she broke my fan." Dante explained as I stared up at him.

"What did she look like?" I asked, leaning forward but just as Dante opened his mouth we both heard the door pushed open. "Oh perfect timing whoever that is." I growled, ignoring Dante's laughter as I looked towards the door only to see both Lady and Trish walk through the front door.

"Are we interrupting something?" Trish asked, closing the door behind her and I growled. Climbing from the couch I headed for the front door, moving past both women. "What's wrong with her?"

"How should I know?" Dante grumbled, heading after me. I hadn't gotten far when Dante caught up, finding me just outside the building. With my arms crossed against my chest and my focus on the street in front of me I didn't see him walk over. Though I jumped when he grabbed my shoulder, whirling around to find him standing there. "Will you calm down? Talk about high strung." He commented, eyebrow raised as I shook him off.

"She could have known something about me, about who I am or who my parents were and you let her leave." I growled and he blinked, pale blue eyes staring into mine. "Never mind...it doesn't matter." I muttered after a long moment of staring, turning my head. When he suddenly grabbed my hand in his I froze, shaking a little as the anger inside me vanished.

"She'll be back. Count on it." Dante replied, giving my hand a slight squeeze before he slipped from my grasp. But as he headed back to Devil May Cry I let out a cry of pain, falling to my knees as something inbedded itself in my back. A spray of brilliant red blood flowed from my back, making me whimper in pain and that's when we both heard a high pitched snigger.

"Pathetic. You call yourself a half breed? You don't deserve to live." Someone laughed and I turned my head, gasping as Dante stepped between me and something else. "Move away half breed. She's mine and mine alone."

To my shock I saw a beautiful female winged demon, eyes red rise above us and Dante narrowed his eyes, his eyes glowing red. "You again. I should have known you were a demon." He commented and the demon laughed, fingers slowly changing to claws. In the blink of an eye it attacked and I whimpered, trying in vain to stand. My wound bled freely and I started to feel faint, eyes starting to close until Dante leapt into the air. I caught a glimpse of his wings and claws as he attacked the demon, protecting me from harm.

I managed to stay awake long enough to see Dante rip one of the wings from the demon's back, sending it spiralling towards the ground with a scream. Before it slammed into the ground it changed in midair and I stared as a woman landed silently. With a growl she limped away, eyes glowing as she glared at me. Dante transformed back but he didn't have a chance to pursue her when I whimpered, shaking from the pain of my back injury. Suddenly he was at my side, gently lifting me into his arms before he carried me back towards DMC.

"We have to pull it out." Lady said a few minutes later as I sat on the couch, still gasping.

"No...d...don't touch it." I whimpered, moving away when I felt fingers brush the metal shard lodged in my back just between my second and third rib. "It...hurts."

"Of course it does. You have a piece of metal in your back." Dante pointed out and I growled, eyes narrowed. "Just saying." He added, rolling his eyes.

"Not...helping me." I groaned, eyes fluttering closed as I tried to stay calm. Not that it helped when someone gripped the metal shard and I screamed, feeling it ripped from my flesh. Seconds later my demon side rose up and I snarled, attacking Dante as he held the dripping red shard between his thumb and forefinger. Surprised he still dodged to one side and I smacked face first into the desk, face rebounding off it with a dull thud. Crumbling to the floor I struggled to stay conscious, a pair of black boots near my nose before my wings started to merge with my back.

"Geeze she's a pain in the butt." Dante muttered, wrapping his arms around me. Barely conscious I still managed to struggle but he just tightened his grip, carrying me back to the couch where I finally passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Dante muttered as he stared down at the unconscious form of Lilith. Apart from the occassional snort or groan she remained deeply asleep and he rolled his eyes. "Fine then. I'm going out for a while so stay put." He added, wondering why he bothered as he grabbed Rebellion. Disappearing out the door, Dante shook his head before he headed deeper into the town.

Sometime later I groaned, eyes slowly opening to find myself lying on the couch. I struggled to sit up only to wince at a stabbing pain in my back. I turned over slightly, lifting my shirt to find a bandage tightly wrapped around my ribs. "Huh...what happened to me this time?" I muttered, feeling a little woozy as I struggled to sit up. "Dante?" I coughed and when he didn't answer I sighed, a little annoyed. Figures he leaves when I'm injured, I thought as I climbed from the couch. Immediately falling on my knees with a painful thud. "Oh for...crap's sake." I growled, pulling my knees against my stomach which only made the pain in my back worse.

I stayed there for the next few minutes, occassionally rubbing my knees to ease the pain. Pretty soon I decided to get something to eat which proved a problem when I couldn't stay upright for more than a few seconds. So in the end I pulled myself up onto the couch, grumbling under my breath as I waited impatiently for Dante to return. Hopefully with a pizza or three but as the day wore on I found myself alone. "Well this sucks. Why would he leave me alone when I'm hurt?" I muttered only to hear a chuckle.

"Because some of us have to work for a living." Dante answered and I shook my head, gripping the armrest of the couch. Pulling myself up I swayed a little, gritting my teeth against the sharp pain in my back. "Need a hand?" He asked, setting down two boxes before he reached for my hand. Only to have it slapped away but I had just taken a single step when I stumbled. This time when Dante reached for my hand I didn't react.

"T..thanks." I muttered as he let me lean against his hip, trying very hard not to let him see me panting. Being gently, Dante helped me onto the couch and I let out a breath. "What...happened to me?"

"You don't remember, huh?" Dante asked and I shook my head slightly, feeling a little woozy. "Here, eat this before you pass out on me. I am not picking you up off the floor." He teased and I growled, still taking the slice of pizza from his hand. Frankly I was starving and a little weak so I chose to ignore the teasing as I bit into the hot slice, unable to hide a tiny smile. "You were attacked by a female demon and, long story short, I needed to pull a shard of metal from your back."

"No wonder it hurts." I whispered, swallowing the piece of pizza before I devoured the rest. As I reached for a second slice Dante gave me a eyebrow raise and I frowned, hesitating until he picked up one of the pizza boxes. When he set it down on the couch I grinned and he laughed as I started on my second slice.

"You know you're easy to get alone with. When you're stuffing your face." Dante commented and I rolled my eyes as he set his sword down against the desk. Of course when he sat beside me I paused, cheese hanging from my lower lip and he smiled. "That's a good look."

"Shut up. I'm hungry and in pain." I complained, going back to eating my pizza slice. Too focused on my food I didn't see his arm snake around my neck until he pulled me close. "Hey I almost dropped my pizza!" I grumbled, swallowing and Dante just smiled. Leaning in close he brushed a kiss against my nose and my eyes went wide, unable to believe he'd take advantage of me when I was injured. "Do you mind? Did I say you could kiss me?"

"A kiss on the nose doesn't count." Dante replied and I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking about grabbing a third piece. "Go right ahead I won't stop you." He added with a grin and I tilted my head at him, not sure.

"Uh huh. What's stopping you from trying that again?" I asked and he shrugged, still giving me that same grin. After a moment I sighed, reaching for the pizza box resting on the couch. I managed to snag a slice before Dante could react in time and I quickly leant back, making him overbalance. I giggled as he glared at me, a piece of cheese now stuck to his chin. "Serves you right. Next time you ask nicely."

"Whatever...babe." Dante answered, wiping his chin before he rose from the couch. "I'm going to bed so see ya." He added, walking a few feet towards the stairs until I quickly climbed from my spot on the couch.

"Hey, hang on! What about me?" I called out and he turned around to see me struggling to stay upright, one hand gripping the couch so tight my knuckles went white.

"Well, you could always join me if you really don't want to be alone." Dante suggested and I narrowed my eyes, giving him my answer. "Huh well I tried." He chuckled heading towards his room again. With an eyeroll I sat heavily on the couch, deciding that it was much safer where I was. Lying on my side so I didn't reopen my wounds I soon felt myself falling asleep and I sighed as my vision grew dark.

"Lilith? You awake?" Someone called out an hour later as Lilith shifted, one arm dangling off the couch. Footsteps approached as Lilith shifted again, a low groan escaping as her back started to throb. "Guess not." The same voice muttered about to return to bed until they saw Lilith shiver and they sighed, moving to her side.

After watching her, a blanket was gently spread over her body. In less than a minute she stopped shivering and her watcher grinned, returning to their bedroom.

Sometime later my eyes slowly opened going wide before I stumbled back, bumping into the wall. Staring down at Dante who didn't even stir, one arm danging off the bed. What the hell am I doing here, I thought as I quickly glanced towards the bedroom door. Maybe I was sleepwalking or...crap!

"Mmm...Lilith?" Dante mumbled, opening his eyes to see me standing over him. "What...are you doin' in here?" He yawned, sitting up. As I struggled to think of a good excuse he ran a hand through his pure white hair. "Missed me that much, huh?"

"I don't know why I'm here! I just woke up standing in your bedroom!" I shouted and he cringed, clamping a hand over one ear. "Oops...sorry. Look I don't know but I do know I'm going right now." I quickly adding, turning towards the door only to feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. With a sharp tug, Dante pulled me backwards and I let out a yelp as I fell backwards landing directly on his lap. "Hey! It was an accident ending up here!" I tried to explain but Dante wasn't listening, nuzzling my neck instead.

I tried to shift away from him and he just tightened his grip, pressing a kiss against the base of my throat. "Not letting you go, babe. It's your own fault for trespassing." Dante laughed, kissing the base of my neck and I shivered. Resting my head against his collarbone I relaxed in his grip, not letting on just how much I was enjoying myself.

Until I shifted on his lap and I bit back a gasp, eyes going wide as something jabbed me in the backside. When Dante's grip loosened I leapt off his lap like it was on fire, staring at him as he raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you? Never had that reaction before?" He chuckled.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Lying against the couch, I shifted slightly. I let out a sigh, content to just lay there until I heard heavy bootsteps and I cracked open my eyes to see a familar face. "Dante, what do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"I was too until you barged into my room." Dante growled, glaring at me and I blinked awake.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been lying here for hours as far as I know. I was never even in your room." I muttered, moving onto my side.

"Well someone who looked exactly like you was in my room. Unless you have a twin I don't know about..." He trailed off when I finally sat up, stretching with a loud yawn. Leaning over me Dante kept glaring until I finally groaned.

"First of all I'm been in this room ever since last night. Second, I'm an only child as far as I know. Third, I'm still healing and as you could see last night I can barely walk. How the heck could I walk to your room and back without being able to stand for more than a few seconds?" I replied, eyes glaring directly into his.

"How should I know? I woke and found you in my room. We started making out then you just vanished." Dante explained and I raised an eyebrow, suddenly very confused. "I came looking for you and here you are."

"For the last time I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone." I snapped, eyes glowing and he blinked. "I'm still waiting for my back to heal and you're accusing me of...ow!" I hissed, hunching over as my back throbbed.

"What's wrong with you now?" Dante muttered, his arm reaching towards my shoulder. I slapped it away, eyes glowing and he stared as I hissed. "Geeze calm down."

"Calm down?! You accused me of walking into your room and.." I gasped then, feeling something warm running down my back.

"Let me see." Dante said, ignoring my protests that I was fine. In too much pain I didn't even care when he lifted my shirt, pressing his open palm against my back. "Shit you're bleeding."

"Well obviously, half-breed." I growled, eyes on him as he poked at my injury. "Just be careful, okay? It really hurts."

"Okay even I know that. Now hold still." Dante told me and I turned my head slightly to glare at him. "Quit complaining." He added with a grin, taking his glove off. I took a deep breath, bracing for another wave of pain. I bit back a howl when Dante's fingers touched the gash in my back and I silently hoped I didn't pass out from the pain.

Of course I did (but he did have his fingers in my back) and when I woke he was kneeling beside me, wrapping a bandage around my ribs. He doesn't even notice I'm awake, I thought looking on as he kept working. Once he finished he wiped his hands on his jeans before he rose, finally noticing I was awake. "Hey, thought you'd never wake up." Dante said, that trademark grin on his face.

"No such luck. Thanks for...well not complaining." I muttered, getting a blank stare. "I mean...thanks for looking after me."

"Heh no problem. Gave me an excuse to take your top off again." Dante replied and I tried to punch him, missing completely. "Not even close."

"Give me a break. I'm not having a great day okay?" I groaned, sitting and he grinned. "So...do you have any pizza left?"

"You're a bad influence, Dante. Lilith, you can't eat pizza and nothing else." Lady said as she and Trish walked through the front door. "How about joining us for coffee?"

"Huh you never invite me." Dante answered, arms crossed and I giggled. "I helped you so you could be a little nicer."

"I was being...Dante, stop pouting. You can come to if you want." I sighed, not seeing Trish and Lady rolling their eyes. "What?" I asked them as Dante raised an eyebrow.

"If you two are paying let's go." Dante said, helping me up from the couch. Just then I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt and I started to button it, not even giving Dante a glance. Though I just knew he was staring at me.

"Okay I have to say this is better than pizza." I grinned, taking another bite of my cheeseburger. When Dante coughed, one eyebrow raised I giggled. "Oh come on, don't give me that look."

"Whatever, half-breed." Dante shot back and I rolled my eyes, seeing his face smeared with vanilla ice cream and strawberry topping. "Still it is a nice change of seneary." He added as he stared at the waitress' back. Just for a moment I glared at the brunette only just catching myslf when Lady and Trish stared at me.

_God, what is my problem? Why should I care if someone has eyes for Dante?_

"You like him, don't you?" Trish asked and I coughed, almost choking on my burger. Passing a glass of water to me, she watched as I took a mouthful. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard. I really don't know." I admitted, trying not to laugh as Dante snagged the strawberry from his sundae. "I mean I like him as a friend but beyond that..."

"You have a crush on him." Lady stated, grinning when I frowned at her. "Otherwise you wouldn't be giving that wattress the evil eye."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, finishing my burger with a straight face. But as I glanced over at Dante I stiffened, the same brunette leaning over the table. Just for a moment both Trish and Lady saw my eyes glow and they rose, quickly grabbing my shoulder. That snapped me out of my daze and with a quick head shake I headed towards the bathroom, trying not to make eye contact with Dante. As soon as I walked through the door I headed towards the mirror, shoulders shaking a little.

"You like him, don't you?" My reflection growled and I snorted, turning on the taps. "Don't give me that look. You've had the hots for him ever since he first came to your rescue, admit it."

"No I haven't. I just can't stand bimbos making eyes at guys. As if she likes him for him and not just his looks." I growled, not caring when someone headed out of the stall. "What are you looking at?" I snapped at the young woman who quickly left, not making eye contact.

"I've been here since the begining and I know you better than you know yourself. You just won't admit that you want him...badly. His arms around you, his lips on yours, his body..." She stopped the moment my eyes glowed, an ache spreading through my body as an intense image flowed through my mind.

_**Dante pinning me against the wall of this very bathroom, his fingers roaming my body as he thrust his warm body against mine. Hands cupping my backside before his fingers slipped inside...** _

"There, you see? You're attracted to that half-breed." My reflection laughed as I gripped the sink in front of me, knuckles going white as I shuddered. It took all of my self control not to break the mirror in front of me, my breath coming in pants and when I heard a voice I froze.

"Lilith, did you fall in?" Dante called from the other side of the door and I groaned, eyes clenched shut. "Lilith?" He called out a little louder this time and I bit down hard enough to make my lower lip bleed, trying desperately to get the image of us together out of my mind. With a sigh I heard the door slowly open and I jumped as Dante appeared in the doorway, eyes staring at my face. "Man what happened to you?" He asked, taking in my pale skin and the sweat running down my forehead.

"I...I'm fine. Must have been something I ate." I stammered, hands shaking so badly I can barely turn the taps. Apparently not bothered by the fact he's in the womans bathroom, Dante stepped over to my side. "I'm fine, really."

"No you're not. You're sweating and your lip's bleeding." Dante answered, reaching up to rub my lip. It's at that point the image of us making out comes flooding back and I wince, not wanting him to see just how badly I need him. "Will you calm down?" He sighed as I backed away until I almost backed into an open stall.

"I...I.." I stammered, not sure what to say when his eyes were focused on mine. As he touched my bleeding lip again I couldn't help wondering if he'd kiss it better and that's when my cheeks burned.

"Lilith, what's going on with you? Ever since that waitress started flirting with me you're...hang on, you're jealous?" He asked, chuckling when I growled at him. "Heh, didn't think you could get jealous."

"Well I can, smart arse. Stupid bimbo hanging all over you with that too tight top and...ugh." I gasped, my voice cut off when he licked my bleeding lower lip. In a heartbeat I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me then, lips warm against my burning skin. Faster than I thought he could move I found myself pinned against the stall, Dante's tongue sucking at my lips while his fingers slipped under my shirt. I moaned, body jerking when one of his hands slipped down to cup my backside while the other scratched light marks across my belly. "Shit...we can't." I hissed, moaning the moment his fingers slipped into my pants.

"Lilith, no one's gonna see us." Dante growled, nipping my shoulder while his fingers scratched my backside. I couldn't help groaning, burying my head in his neck as he licked my throat. "Just relax." He whispered, a pleasant flutter flowing through his belly.

 _Feels so good and oh god, I am so horny right now,_ I thought trying not to move as his fingers moved aching close my entrance. _Just a little more and..._

It wasn't until I heard voices and the sounds of boots that woke us both out of our daze. Removing his hands from me, Dante took a step back as I gasped. Without a backward glance at Dante, his cheeks a little red, I moved through the open door as Lady and Trish stared at us.


	9. Chapter 9

What the hell was I thinking, I thought as I paced the office. I mean I like him but I almost...and in the womens toliets of all places.

"Lilith, what are you doing?" Dante asked and I spun around to see him with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Unable to resist I gave him a long look, noting his lack of clothes before my cheeks started to burn. "Like what you see huh?" He grinned only to freeze when I shuddered, eyes briefly glowing.

"S..stop it. I can't...control my demon side with you standing there. For f...pete's sake put on some clothes." I growled and Dante grinned. In a flash he was standing behind me and I yelped as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "No...I'll devil trigger again."

"You've been acting weird since we made out in that bathroom and I want to know why. If I have to get the answer from your body instead..." Dante trailed off when I groaned, his hand cupping my backside.

"Will you stop groping me!" I snapped but he just ignored me, fingers reaching for my jeans and I jerked at the sound of the zipper being pulled down. "I...can't believe that you're..." I trailed off when he kissed me hard, his teeth biting into my lip. "Go...fuck yourself!" I growled, my eyes glowing as he lifted his mouth from mine and he laughed.

Grabbing me around the waist hard he nipped my shoulder.

"It's because of that waitress, isn't it? You want me all to yourself." Dante whispered his tongue sending me into a complete mess.

"I'm sick of all those airheads making eyes at you!" I growled, spinning him around as my wings unfurled from my back. "You're mine and only mine!"

"Should have told me that before, half-breed." Dante whispered into my ear and I shuddered as he sucked on the base of my neck.

"Lilith, hey." Someone said and I groaned, eyes fluttering open to find Dante standing over me. "Geeze you can sleep through anything. You had a visitor." He chuckled as I sat, rubbing my eyes.

"Huh 'had a visitor'? What are you talking about?" I yawned and he rolled his eyes, handing me a sheet of paper. Just then I noticed him frown, staring at my face. "What are you looking at?" I muttered, pretending to study the paper.

"Why is your face all red?" He asked and I snorted, focusing on the sheet in front of me. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"How about 'not'?" I muttered, trying very hard to read the paper and not stare at Dante as he leant over me. "Her name's Skylar? Is she...my mom?"

"I doubt it. She looked nothing like you. Anyway you're probably just going to walk straight into a trap." Dante commented and I growled, fighting the urge to Devil trigger as my eyes glowed. "Wow you really have no control on your demon side, huh?"

"Just back off. I'm going to find her...maybe Skylar'll know something about me like where my parents are. Or even what I am." I snapped, committing the address to memory before I crumbled up the paper. As I hurried towards the front door I heard Dante sigh before he moved towards me and in a flash he blocked the door.

"You're not seriously going out there are you?" Dante asked and I tilted my head back to glare at him. "Is this about the waitress?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted, shoving him to one side before I pushed through the door. After a pause, eyes staring at the now wide open front door, Dante glared heading back to the desk.

"Fine, get yourself killed! See if I care!" Dante yelled as I headed past Devil May Cry, trying to wipe my rapidly welling eyes. "Stupid woman." He muttered as he sat heavily on his chair, eyes glowing as the door closed by itself.

"Stupid half-breed bastard. Thinks he's better than me." I growled to myself, making my way further and further outside of town. "I'll show him when I find my mom and dad."

In my heart I wondered if they were even still alive, having been raised pretty much since I was a few weeks old by the kindly men and women at the orphanage. If they still existed why leave their little girl to fend for herself when they knew that being half demon attracted other demons to me?

Hopefully I'd find my answers soon and without risking my life, I thought as I finally spied the huge imposing mansion in the distance. "Finally. Better be worth it coming all the way out here." I sighed, taking a moment to catch my breath.

"I second that." Someone answered and I jumped, nearly slipping on the gravel below my feet until a hand grabbed mine. "Geeze calm down. You're way too uptight." Dante chuckled as my heart beat wildly, my eyes wide as he grinned at me.

"Who said I wanted you here?" I muttered, about to leave when he rolled his eyes. "Actually why are you here? Are you some kind of stalker or something?"

"Stalker? I came all this way to make sure you didn't do something stupid like get yourself killed and you call me that?" Dante answered and I growled, pushing him away before I headed towards the mansion. Not getting the message, Dante followed behind me and I glared as he stopped me from grabbing the doorknob. "Before you do that maybe you should stop and think. Isn't this a little too easy?"

"In case you forgot I can take care of myself, half-breed." I snapped, grabbing the doorknob in my right hand. Just as my fingers touched the metal I jumped back, stepping behind Dante as the door slowly opened to...nothing at all. Feeling pretty stupid I quickly pushed past Dante who laughed at me as I stepped through the open doorway. Shrugging he followed, the door shutting behind him just as he cleared the doorway.

"That was pretty funny. Didn't know a door opening could scare a half-breed like you." Dante chuckled as he looked around the room, finding a large oak desk sitting towards the back of the room. "Wonder who owns this place?" He asked as he ran his fingers across it.

"Could you take your hands off the desk?" A voice sighed and I turned to see a young woman with long blonde hair step into the room via a side door I hadn't seen. With a grin on his face, Dante removed his hand as she approached. Instantly she saw me and before I knew it she swept me into a hug, leaving me breathless. "You look just like her!" She laughed as I frowned at her, confused and she smiled. Setting me down, she stepped back. "Forgive me but I'm Skyla and a friend of Alexa. Your mother."

"You knew my mother?" I asked and Skyla raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that my mother's alive?" I whispered and she nodded, her eyes going wide as I stumbled back. "But...I'm an orphan."

"What are you talking about, Nadia?" Skyla asked, staring as I frowned. "Your parents are both alive so why do you think you're an orphan?"

"Because they left me alone!" I shouted, tears springing into my eyes at being abandoned. "They left me to be raised by the woman who ran the orphanage. She was my only real mother, not someone who just dumped me there." I whispered, hurriedly wiping my eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Skyla said and I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Honey they left you there to keep you safe. They always wanted you but demons are drawn to our kind, especially ones like you." She explained and I growled, eyes glowing briefly.

"You mean half-breeds like me? Just say it, I'm a freak. Even my own parents didn't want me around." I snapped, spinning around to find Dante standing in my way. "Move it. I'm leaving."

"No can do, babe. I didn't follow you all the way out here just to turn around and go home after five minutes." Dante replied, a familar smirk crossing his lips the moment I glared at him.

"Nadia, please wait." Skyla said, moving to my side and I snarled fighting the urge to attack her out of frustration. "Your parents are in hiding from Deanna. She is our leader but she is also after you and your mother and father. Succubi are forbidden to fall in love with humans but Alexa broke that rule when she fell in love with Brian."

That caused me to whirl around, eyes wide and she sighed. "Wait, I'm half succubi?"

"That explains a lot." Dante chuckled and I snorted, ignoring him as I stared at Skyla.

"It's true. Alexa snuck out from time to time to follow Brian, in human form of course. One day he finally caught her spying on him and at first he was angry when she explained why. He didn't believe her until she revealed her true demon form and that did surprise him. Alexa was worried he would panic, leave her the instant he saw her true form but he wasn't scared only curious." Skyla explained as I watched, remembering the first time my wings appeared. "After spending all of their spare time together they soon fell in love and before long Alexa was pregnant with you. She was happy but also afraid of what Deanna would do."

"Did Deanna find out?" I asked, suddenly worried and Skyla nodded. "Did she come after my mom and dad?"

"By the time Deanna found out, Alexa and Brian had fled the city and were miles away. It wasn't until after you were born that demons started to appear near their home. Eventually Alexa and Brian realized you wouldn't be safe with them. That's when they made the hardessed decision they would ever have to make concerning you; they brought you back to this city and left you in the care of the orphanage. Then they fled again, before Deanna would learn you were there." Once Skyla finished explaining I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"So they did care about me?" I asked and she nodded, tears in her eyes. "All this time I thought they didn't want me."

"Of course they wanted you. They were afraid they couldn't keep you safe." Skyla said, wiping her eyes as tears ran down my cheeks.

"And they were right. It's nice to finally meet you face and face, Nadia." A woman laughed and Skyla's face paled as she turned around to find the same woman who attacked Dante earlier now standing on the stairs. "Oh don't look so shocked. I already knew you were a traitor to our kind. Now I can destroy you and that half breed all in one go."

"Deanna, Nadia is innocent. Alexa was right, we should be able to love our mates. Not just use them." Skyla answered and Deanna growled, wings appearing from behind her back. Without a word she raised her hands, fingernails sprouting claws before she launched herself at me.

Stunned I didn't feel Dante's arm on my shoulder before he pulled me back out of range. I yelped, stumbling as Deanna flew at me her claws reaching for my throat. In a heartbeat, Dante's sword blocked her attack and she flew back eyes glaring into mine.

"How dare you? She needs to be destroyed for the good of our race." Deanna growled and Dante laughed. "Why do you laugh?"

"If the rest of the Succubi race are like you maybe they need wiping out. No offence, Skyla." Dante said and Skyla nodded, moving to my side.

"I'm sorry, Skyla. I don't want to hurt anyone." I whispered, sniffing as Dante leapt into the air his own wings emerging from his back. With a grin on his face he threw his sword, almost impaling the succubi leader on it.

"You bastard!" Deanna roared, hovering above us and Dante laughed. "You will pay!"

"Sorry lady but I'm a little short at the moment. How about an IOU?" Dante replied, making Deanna even angrier. Before my eyes she flew at him, her claws racking his jacket before they caught. With a growl she tried to free herself and Dante kicked out, knocking her into the stone wall behind her. With a chuckle he landed as she slammed into the wall, cracking it as she cried out. Transforming back to his human form, Dante headed towards Deanna.

Lying on the floor, Deanna struggled to stand just as Dante raised his twin guns at her head. "Kill me then. I refuse to beg for my life." Deanna snapped, holding her clawed palm against a growing bloodstain on her stomach. But before Dante could fire I rushed forward, shielding Deanna. Time seemed to stand still as I shook my head, Dante raising an eyebrow as Deanna groaned from the pain of her wound.

"No, don't. I'll never forgive you if you kill Deanna. I'm angry at what she did but killing her won't fix what happened. It won't change the fact I grew up thinking I was unloved and alone in this world." I told him, sobbing gently. Datne didn't answer, just returned Ebony and Ivory to their holsters as I helped Deanna to her feet.

She just stared at me, green eyes watching as I stepped towards Dante who strugged at the succubi leader. "Listen to Nadia. She knows what she's talking about." Dante said before he nodded towards me and with a grin he left the mansion.

"I don't understand. You wanted to kill me but now you don't?" Deanna asked, holding still tightly pressed against her stomach.

"I never wanted to kill you. I just wanted to know why you hate me and my parents so much? If you had left me, left us, alone I would have grown up knowing what I was and where I came from." I replied, eyes downcast. To my shock, Deanna cupped my chin and that forced me to look at her.

"I always thought that we were superior to humans. That our race could only survive if we used humans." Deanna told me, releasing my chin. "I am sorry, child." She finally sighed, limping towards the stairs at the back of the mansion. Silently, both Skyla and I watched her leave.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Skyla who sighed, gently giving my hand a squeeze. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"It isn't your fault. Deanna is set in her ways but I think you changed her mind, if only slightly. You should go now and follow what you believe. Remember that you are always welcome her." Skyla answered, giving me a hug that I returned. After a slight hesitation I headed for the door, finding Dante waiting just outside. Without speaking I started to head back to Devil May Cry, not even looking at him when he grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

It had only been a few hours since I returned to Devil May Cry when Dante finally spoke, his voice jarring me out of my thoughts.

"So you're a succubus? That explains a few things." Dante said, setting his sword Rebellion against the back of his chair. I didn't respond, still looking at the floor in front of me and he sighed. "Look I'm not making fun if that's what you think." He added only to hear a tiny sob, the sound making him stare as I turned my face.

It was then he saw the tears, the first of many streaming down my cheeks. My shoulders shaking I swallowed in an effort to control them but they kept coming and I hide my face in my hands, sniffing despite the arm now wrapped around my shoulders.

Being gentle, Dante led me towards the couch and once he had me settled he sat. "They didn't want me. They didn't care what I wanted before they just dumped me at that orphanage...made me think that I was alone." I coughed, fingernails digging into my knees as I stared at the floor.

"Hey they couldn't keep you safe if you stayed with them." Dante pointed out and my head shot up, eyes glowing purple. "Now you're sounding like Deanna." He muttered, watching as I rose from the couch.

"Stop acting like you're better than me!" I shouted as Dante grinned at me, which just made me want to punch him. "You keep pushing me around, constantly acting like I'm your property but I belong to no one!" I growled the last part, my eyes returning to normal before I stumbled back.

Muttering a swear word under my breath I grabbed for the couch only to have Dante wrap his arms around me. I tried in vain to push him away, my legs feeling numb as he guided me back to the couch. "Look, Lilith...sorry, Nadia. I wasn't trying to be mean." Dante said as I pressed a hand against my stomach, shaking a little.

"F...sorry. This sucks." I mumbled, eyes red as I rubbed at them. "I just can't believe my parents are alive and all this time...I thought they were dead." Staring at the floor I swallowed, not even noticing Dante

"Nadia, if you want you can stay here." Dante offered and I raised my head. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want." He added so quickly I managed a weak laugh.

"Thanks for the offer, Dante but I think I've caused enough trouble. I should probably head back to the orphanage. They're probably wondering what happened to me." I told him, rising from the couch in time to catch the slightest frown on Dante's face.

Dante opened his mouth, not completely sure how to ask me to stay, just as there was a light knock on the front door. We both turned at the same time a little suprised since it couldn't be Lady or Trish, the pair usually just barging right in. But when we both heard another knock on the door, this one a little louder, I found myself hurrying over to it before Dante moved. In a flash he was standing between me and the door and I growled, my eyes glowing before I could stop my demon side.

"It could be a trap. Just stay behind me." Dante warned, reaching for the doorknob. Annoyed I still hung back suddenly afraid that someone else might be after me but as he yanked the door open I stared as a man and a woman stared back at us,

"Alright who are you two and what do you want?" Dante asked, Ebony and Ivory in his hands and aimed at the couple. Rolling my eyes I moved towards Dante, my hand reaching over the gun only to see the woman's eyes glow and I froze.

"Alexa, it's alright. He probably doesn't know who we are." The man answered and after a quick head shake the woman's eyes returned to normal. "I''m Brian and this is my wife, Alexa. We came by because we heard you could help us find our missing daughter." He explained and I blinked, taking a step back as Dante moved to allow them into the building.

"Sorry but I don't take missing cases...wait did you say you're name's Brian?" Dante asked and after getting a nod he turned to me just as I backed into the couch. Eyes wide I started to hyperventilate and he raised an eyebrow at me but my focus was on the two people standing in the room and nothing else.

"Are you looking for Nadia?" I managed to croak and when Alexa nodded I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Then you're my parents?" I asked and this time Alexa started to head towards me, arms wide but I moved away leaving everyone exceot me staring. "You abandoned me and after all these years of thinking I was alone you just show up here, unnannounced, thinking I'd be happy to see you?" I snapped, tears welling in my eyes. "Just stay the hell away from me!" I shouted, my voice echoing through Dante's office before I spun around.

Before anyone could stop me I raced upstairs, taking shelter in the bathroom. Everyone in the office below the stairs cringed as the door slammed shut. Now alone I slid to the floor, burying my face in my hands before I began to sob.

Downstairs Dante just shook his head, not sure how to explain Nadia's behaviour to her long-lost parents.

Sitting on the couch Brian sat beside his wife who kept glancing up at the top of the stairs. "She's just a little...overwhelmed right now, Alexa. She'll come downstairs when she's ready to talk." He assured his wife who wiped at her leaking eyes.

"This is all my fault. I should never have suggested leaving her at that orphanage. Nardia thought she was all alone and now we just show up after spending so long apart. No wonder she hates me." Alexa sighed, resting her head against her husband's shoulder. Sitting at his desk, his legs crossed over it, Dante could see that Nardia was the mirror image of her mother.

"Don't worry about it." Dante said, waving an open palm in front of his face. "She's a little emotional. Has been since I met her anyway."

Still sitting on the cold tiled floor I sniffed, tears leaking from my eyes as I wondered what to do.

_I can't believe they just show up after dumping me at that orphanage and think I'll welcome them back into my life with open arms. They abandoned me and...maybe I should show them what that feels like._

With that I wiped my eyes, climbing to my feet before I headed for the bathroom door only to pause. "Wait, I can't leave the bathroom or they'll find me. Hang on is there a window I can climb through?" I whispered to myself, searching the room until I found a window just above the bath. "Just hope it's not stuck."

After a few seconds I managed to push the window open and with a quick glance at the bathroom door I climbed up, slipping through the gap before I changed my mind. A short drop and I landed in the alley behind the building and after giving my knees a light brush I started to walk away, moving at a quick pace in case anyone heard me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nadia, are you coming out of there or what?" Dante called, actually knocking on the bathroom door. Receiving no answer he sighed, turning the doorknob. "Okay I'm coming in there whether you like it or...not?" He muttered, the door swinging open to find an empty bathroom.

_Crap now where is she?_

Once he scanned the room his eyes came to rest on the open window above the shower. _That's just great now what do I tell her parents?_

"Dante, is something wrong?" Alexa asked, making the demon hunter spin around his blue eyes wide. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She quickly apologized and Dante coughed, waving his hand like it wasn't a big deal.

"There's a slight problem, Alexa. Nadia's kind of disappeared on me." Dante explained and Alexa's eyes widened this time. Rushing past Dante she raced through the door only to discover he was telling the truth; her daughter was gone. "Where is she?" She asked, her eyes now focused on Dante in anger.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Dante'll find her...won't you, Dante?" Brian said, standing on the top step and Alexa sniffed. Giving them both a nod, and not liking the glow in Alexa's eyes, Dante rushed back to his desk to retrieve Rebellion. Not giving them a backward glance he threw open the front door, racing through the streets as Brian and Alexa watched on.

"I hope she's alright. If anything happens to our daughter after everything we did to keep her safe...I don't know what I'll do, Brian." Alexa whispered, resting her head on her husband's shoulders.

"Nadia's a strong woman now. She'll be fine and besides Dante will protect her if anything happens." Brian answered, giving Alexa's forehead a quick kiss. But truthfully he was very worried about Nadia and why she'd chosen to run away from her parents and risk putting herself in danger rather than let them explain why they gave her up.

_Stupid parents, stupid Dante. Why does everything bad end up happening to me? It's not my fault my mom decided to marry a human._

Sniffing a little I wiped at my watery eyes as I wandered a few blocks from Devil May Cry, not completely sure why I chose to run away instead of at least talking to my parents about why they abandoned me.

_Maybe because I know they made a painful choice giving me up. Letting me go so I could be safe...not that that's been happening to me lately._

"Nadia, where are you?" A man's voice called out and I paused midstep, my eyes narrowing at the sight of Dante who appeared several feet away. "You know how annoying you are?" He asked and I growled, eyes glowing as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want you or anyone following me." I hissed, wings unfurling from my back. I crouched and Dante just rolled his eyes, calling to his own demon form as I took to the air with a massive leap. "What did I just say?" I growled, the steady flap of my wings loud as Dante nearly crashed into me.

"Like I'd ever listen to you, Nadia." Dante laughed and I snarled, lashing out with a foot that he caught in his hands. "Nadia, your parents are really worried about you." He muttered, relaxing his grip when I sighed.

"They left me so now I'm doing the same to them. See how they like it." I whispered, turning my attention to a building a short distance away. I took off again and Dante rolled his eyes, heading after me as I made my way towards the building.

I landed awkwardly on the roof, falling to my knees with a painful thud as my demon side vanished leaving me a little lightheaded. "Okay that really hurt." I complained, stumbing to my feet to find the knees of my pants torn the skin underneath scratched and bleeding.

"You know you're pretty cute when you're trying to act cool." Dante pointed out and I raised my head to find him hovering just above me, that same smug grin on his lips. Rolling my eyes I turned around but he just laughed, landing gracefully in front of me before he changed back.

"Did you follow me just to make fun of me?" I muttered, arms crossed against my chest and he shook his head. "Then why are you here?"

"Maybe because your parents are worried about you?" Dante said and I raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a moment. "That and I was...worried too." He admitted and I snorted, a tiny smile curling my lips when he frowned at me.

"I doubt that, Dante. I know my parents care about me but I just can't face them right now." I explained, looking down at my feet before I changed back. "I just want to be left alone for a while." I muttered though Dante just shook his head at me, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Nadia, I'm not going back to Devil May Cry without you. So I guess I'm staying here until you stop acting so stubborn." Dante told me and I growled, ignoring him even when he blew into my ear. "So you do like me huh?" He whispered, giving my left earlobe a nip and I sighed not even reacting when his grip around my waist tightened.

"So you were worried about me getting hurt? I guess I can believe that." I told him, my head tilting back when he kissed my bare throat sending a shiver down my spine. I turned my head towards his and he grinned leaning in to kiss me but just as his lips brushed mine we both heard voices. "Sounds like my parents. They must have gone looking for us." I sighed and Dante snorted, giving my ear a light flick with his tongue. "Dante, we can't make out here."

"How about back at my shop?" Dante offered and it was my turn to snort at his suggestion. "Geeze you're hard to please." He complained, releasing my waist and I turned aound giving his nose a quick kiss that left him wide-eyed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased, calling my inner demon. Wings unfurling I took to the air leaving Dante to quickly transform and fly after me, his laughter following me. I landed a little less awkwardly in front of Devil May Cry, startling my parents who stepped back to avoid my wings. "I...uh...don't know what to say." I muttered, cheeks red as I began to feel like a disobedient child. Alexa just stared at me as my father raised an eyebrow, barely looking up when Dante chose to hover there.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk?" Alexa suggested and I gave a tiny nod, turning towards the building without looking back at my parents. With my back facing my parents I didn't see my mom looking at the ground and Brian sighed, his arm around her waist.

"It's going to be okay. She'll understand why we left her after she hears the rest of the story." He insisted and Alexa gave him a brief nod though she couldn't help wiping her eyes before they followed with Dante (already back in his human form) bringing up the rear.


	12. Chapter 12

"Nadia, I know this is difficult for you but you have to understand something." Brian said, Alexa resting her head against her husband's. "We didn't abandon you."

"Yeah well from where I'm standing 'dad' you and 'mum' didn't make you presence known since I was only a few months old. So forgive me for not believing you when you say you didn't abandon me." I snapped, pacing the room as Dante leant back in his chair.

"Would you stop doing that? You've making me dizzy." Dante complained and I paused mid-step, snorting at him. "Just asking." He added, waving his hand at me.

"I'm sorry that you thought you were alone. I thought...we thought that you would be safe with us. That the rumors that..." Alexa trailed off with a frown and I sighed, staring at her with my arms crossed.

"Half breeds like me attract demons? Yeah they're true. Since I was small I remember the orphanage would lock their doors and here I thought that was to keep us inside at night. Turns out it was to keep things out." I told them and Nadia shook her head, looking at Brian for help.

"That's why we made the decison to leave you there. When a demon followed us it tried to...hurt you. Alexa killed it but it shook us both up and that's when we realized you were a target for them. So we found the orphanage and..." Brian said, pausing when I frowned at them.

My gaze moved from Alexa to Brian and back, not completely convinced. Until Dante yawned and I spun around to see him with a tiny smile curling his lips. "Hey if you want to push them out of your life that's fine." He began until I blinked, spinning around to see my mother staring at me. Just seeing the unshed tears in her eyes made me hesitate and Dante's grin grew as she climbed to her feet.

"I never said I wanted you out of my life. It's just...I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this. I...don't know what to say." I whispered and Brian raised himself, standing beside my mother. When I saw him take her hand in his I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I know it's not much but please believe us when we say we both love you very much and it tore us apart to leave you. Can we come back and see you?" Brian asked and I quickly nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat as I struggled not to cry. Seeing my mom's tears made me want to hug her but something held me back though as they left promising to return I bit back my tears.

It wasn't until the door swung shut behind them that I heard footsteps and I turned my head, eyes slightly wet to see Dante standing there. Wordlessly he raised a hand, setting it down on my shoulder and I managed a weak smile.

"So they're your mum and dad huh? You got your mum's looks but not her personallity." Dante commented and I punched him in the stomach, making him press his hand over his stomach. "Hey, I was joking!" He protested as I pushed past him, heading for the bathroom.

"You're lucky I'm nice otherwise.." I answered as I opened the door, closing the door behind me. Shaking his head, Dante decided to keep his mouth shut...at least until I was out of earshot anyway.

Taking a hot shower gave me some time to think about what my parents had told me. As well as have a good cry, my sobs barely audible over the sound of running water. I reached for the taps to turn them off, wiping at my eyes only to hear a chuckle and I froze eyes moving to find Dante leaning against the door. Shrieking I threw the soap at his face and he caught it without even flincing, whistling as he looked me slowly up and down.

"How long have you been standing there?" I snapped, quickly grabbing a towel to cover my nakedness.

"Long enough." Dante answered, chuckling when I blushed furiously. "Relax, you're pretty attractive." He added and I snorted, making the towel firmly in place before I turned the water off. "Aww you're covering up the best part...or parts in this case."

"You're a perv." I muttered, moving towards him and he grinned holding out the soap. Snatching it back I nearly lost the towel and Dante laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist before I had a chance to escape. "Will you back off?" I protested though he just grinned, pulling me into his arms.

"Admit it. You're enjoying this." Dante teased and I snorted again, trying very hard not to react when his other hand crept towards my hip. "Lil, you are pretty uptight for a naked chick."

"I wouldn't be naked if you'd let me get dressed, Dante." I pointed out, jerking when his fingers lightly stroked my left hip. "I'm being serious." I growled not that the hunter took any noticed, his hand moving up my leg before I gasped when his hand squeezed my backside.

"So am I." Dante growled into my right ear, his tongue brushing my earlobe and I groaned at the warmth spreading through my lower belly as he started to tongue my ear. I mumbled something under my breath and Dante's tongue increased its pace, his fingers slipping between my legs. I moaned then and Dante's tongue left my ear his mouth moving to mine and when I kissed him his tongue slipped inside.

He broke off the kiss a few seconds later leaving me red-faced and breathing hard, that same smug grin making me snort. "What are we doing?" I asked and Dante's grin grew his fingers deftly sliding the towel from me. "Um...okay." I whispered, leaning in for another kiss not caring that I was now naked but as we leant in I heard boots outside. Dante's mouth moved from mine and I groaned in frustration, both of us staring at the door as Trish called out from the entrance.

"Hey, anybody home?"

"Darn. Well that sucks." Dante complained, releasing his grip on me. Shaking my head to clear it I moved to retrieve my clothes only to have the hunter steal one more heated kiss before he left the bathroom. Lips and cheeks equally red I hurried to change before I followed him downstairs.

_What we were doing? And why did it feel so right?_

Feeling a little better about my situation I dressed, toweling my hair dry and after I set it down on the towelrack I moved towards the doorway a tiny smile on my face.

"There you two are. Did something happen?" Trish asked, staring at me with one eyebrow raised as I straightened my hair. Unable to look her in the eye I headed for the couch to find it already occupied. With his legs resting over the armrest Dante grinned up at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

Looking at us for a few seconds Trish gave me a smile, glancing at Dante with a shake of her head. "You and him, huh? I thought she hated you, Dante." Trish said and I rubbed the bridge of my nose, unable to think of a response to that. "Oh well. I just came by to tell you I saw a woman who looked a lot like you, Lilith."

"You're a little late to the party, Trish. That's Lilith's mum, Alexa and the guy with her's Brian." Dante explained, letting out a yawn. Rolling her eyes at Dante, Trish started for the door.

"I have a job I need to get back to so I'll leave you two alone." Trish shrugged, heading for the door. As she grabbed the doorknob she turned slightly to face me. "By the way I could hear you two from the front desk." She commented, leaving with a laugh.

"She could hear us...Dante!" I yelled, spinning around to find the hunter standing behind me. I yelped as he pulled me into his arms, his arms encircling my waist without me realizing they were there. "Can you think with your head for once?" I muttered, shivering when he lightly licked my throat.

"I am thinking with my head." Dante answered, burying his head in my neck. Lightly sucking on my throat he gave my neck a nip and I whimpered, feeling my own blood trickling down my neck. "Oh you mean the top one? Oops." Dante teased and I lifted my head, giving him greater access to my throat.

"Yeah like you're really sorry." I muttered and Dante chuckled his breath warm against my skin before his left hand slipped from my waist towards my shirt, his fingers moving to the very top button. Once he released it his mouth moved lower and I sighed as his mouth sucked lightly on my exposed shoulder blade. "Why are you such a pain?" I whispered and he raised his head for a moment as he stared up at the ceiling. Then his gaze returned to me and he grinned.

"It's a part of me you're stuck with." Dante finally answered before his attention moved to my second button and I whimpered as he started to kiss my throat and neck, nipping at my collarbone while I stood there helpless.

"Dante, slow down. This is too much for me." I begged but Dante didn't answer and I tensed in his grip, trying to chose between struggling against his grip or staying put.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dante, I can't." I whispered, stepping away from him. He fixed me with a stare, icy blue eyes watching me. "Look I appreciate everything you've done for me in the past few days but...this is too much."

"Nadia, why are you being so cold. A few minutes ago you weren't holding back but now...I don't get it." Dante complained, leaning against his desk and I sighed. Running a hand across my face I tried to gather my thoughts but it wasn't easy as Dante gave me a tiny smile and I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"I like being with you and everything but we're moving too fast." I replied after a long pause and he laughed, closing the gap before he drapped an arm around my shoulders. "Okay this is what I'm talking about." I muttered my cheeks burning as he leant in, brushing a kiss against my left cheek.

"Hey if you want to go slow that's fine. But I thought you were interested after the bathroom, the cafe..." Dante began, raising a finger as he counted until I growled at him.

"Trust you to remember that. You have no clue what I want do you?" I asked and he blinked, looking at me with his head tilted to one side. Trying to concentrate on being angry at him and not how cute he looked right now I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, beautiful. I'm all ears." Dante smirked and I snorted. Crossing my arms against my chest as I thought not realizing where his eyes were travelling until he grinned. "And eyes." He added when I gave a low growl.

"Geeze that's all you think about. A lady wants a little more than a guy staring at her chest. For example taking her a little more seriously would be nice." I told him and he cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe you could take me out demon hunting."

"Like the last time?" He grinned and I shook my head at him. "Okay so what do you want from me?"

"How about having dinner with my parents?" I replied, joking of course but seeing his eyes widen left me wondering if he really believed me. "You're really easy to fool, Dante. Look how about taking me out for a meal instead?" I asked and he quickly nodded, pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again, babe." Dante breathed and I rolled my eyes as I headed for the stairs. "Now where are you going?" He asked and I turned my head slightly, offering him a quick smile.

"To take a shower and get ready for our date." I replied, only realizing what I'd just said when he cracked a big smile. "Oh crap." I muttered to myself as I quickly headed for the bathroom not seeing Dante still watching me from the ground floor.

"I wonder if Nadia would like a little...company?" Dante whispered to himself. As soon as he heard the upstairs bathroom door click shut he grinned moving quickly to the base of the stairs.

Unaware that Dante was on his way upstairs I turned on the taps, heating the water up in the shower before I began to undress, unbuttoning my shirt first. I leant over to unbutton my pants hearing a creak behind me and I turned slightly, staring at the door. But I couldn't hear anything and I just shrugged, returning my attention to my clothes and my shower. Though what I didn't know that Dante was standing right behind the door, his hand still clutching the doorknob.

I had just slipped out of my pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor when I felt a shiver and I turned my head again. Seeing nothing behind me I frowned, a little puzzled but after a few seconds I shook my head. My underwear followed and after another quick glance at the closed door I stepped under the shower, sighing as the hot water splashed over my shoulders and back. I had just started to enjoy my lone shower, even leaning my head back to wash the sweat from my forehead.

Reaching for the shampoo bottle I shook it, a little surprised to find it was half full and after I squeezed a couple of drops into my open palm I set the bottle back down, leaning forward to drench my hair. I was just applying the shampoo to my wet hair when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and I whirled around, keeping my footing despite the wet tiles under my feet to find a certain demon hunter standing there.

Dante whistled as I slowly blinked at him, still unable to process that he was standing there.

"I thought I locked that door." I muttered once I found my voice and he chuckled, taking a single step towards me and I growled. Dante saw my eyes glowing and he paused, scratching his chin and I wondered if he'd get the message and leave.

No such luck when he slipped out of his jacket, hanging it over a hook I'd missed before he strolled over to me. Eyes still glowing I took a step back and Dante's smile grew. I keep backing away until I yelped, finding the wall brushing against my back and with nowhere to go I glared at Dante.

"Will you stop being such a perv?" I snapped at him, pushing past him before Dante had time to think of a witty comeback. "If you're really serious about wanting to spend some time with me try not walking in on me taking a shower." I muttered, hair still covered with shampoo.

"Okay, Lil I'll knock next time. I think you should wash your hair because you're dripping all over my bathroom floor." Dante suggested and I raised a hand towards my hair, my fingers coming away covered in soap. With a shrug I returned to the shower stall ignoring the whistle Dante gave me as I set to work washing the shampoo from my hair.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to offer me a towel?" I sighed, turning my head to stare at the demon hunter. When Dante actually complied wandering away for a moment I grinned, a little shocked when he returned with a clean towel. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything." Dante answered and I smiled until I realized he was still staring at me and I rolled my eyes, quickly covering myself with the towel.

It was an effort not to laugh when he frowned at me, his eyes narrowed in frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter contains a sex scene so just a warning now.**

True to his word Dante actually took me out demon hunting later that day. To say it was a disaster would be sugar-coating it.

"On your left!" Dante called out, dispatching his own demon with a swing of his sword Rebellion. "Come on, Lilith. Keep up." He sighed as I dove to avoid the claws of another demon who growled at me, flying at me and I growled back. This time my sword struck it across its face and it screeched vanishing in a burst of smoke.

I breathed in at the wrong time leaving me coughing and Dante rolled his eyes rushing over when he saw a third demon trying to sneak up on me. Seeing me hunched over Dante dived at the demon and I caught a glimpse of a set of glwoing red eyes before the demon vanished, Dante giving me a grin as he put his word back in its sheath.

"I could have handled it." I grumbled as we headed back to Devil May Cry and Dante rolled his eyes. "You are such a pain." I muttered as I stomped past him and he sighed, shaking his head before he hurried after me.

When I pushed open the door I headed straight for the couch, dropping into it as Dante stepped into his office. He walked straight past me resting his sword against the wall behind his desk before he turned around to see me lying on my back, my sword resting on the table and my eyes closed.

"You alright, Lilith?" He asked and I opened my eyes to find him standing over me. Sighing I shook my head and he gave me a tiny smile. "Come on, cheer up. It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah right. You wiped the floor with those demons while I made a fool out of myself. I'm useless." I replied and he blinked to see tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey don't cry." Dante said when I sat, rubbing at my eyes in frustration. Sighing, Dante leant over and I blink tears as he lightly touses my hair. "Come on I'll buy you lunch." He offered and I manage a weak smile.

"Okay. But you know I really tried." I sniff and he nods, giving the top of my hair a kiss before he heads for the front door. Wiping my eyes I lay on the couch still sniffing as he disappears outside.

_I can't believe I made a fool of myself. He makes it look so easy but then he is a pretty famous demon hunter and I'm...not. That's the understatement of the century right there._

Shaking my head I curl up on the couch to rest for a few minutes not meaning to fall asleep until I hear whistling and I open my eyes to find Dante standing just inside the front door, a grin on his lips.

"Hello to you too." Dante chuckled as he wandered over to me, two pizza boxes balanced on each hand only to almost drop them as I wrapped my arms around his body. Surprised he stared at me, both eyebrows raised until I release him my cheeks burning.

"Sorry. I just...I was getting kind of lonely." I muttered, grabbing one of the boxes and as I walked towards the desk I heard a chuckle. "Oh don't you laugh. I'm not used to being alone so it was kind of...unnerving." I snorted when I reached the desk, my arms crossed.

After he set his box down Dante grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey! Quit it." I growled, turning around to glare at him. Only to feel the lightest of kisses brushed against my lips. I stared as he grinned back and then just to get a reaction from him, I returned the kiss. At least that's what I told myself I was doing until the kiss escalated into a much longer and heated kiss, our tongues pressing together. Once we broke apart I pressed my body against Dante's. I could feel something now pressing between my legs and that caused a sudden fluttery feeling in the depths of my stomach.

"Lilith? Not that I'm not enjoying this but...why are you doing that?" Dante asked but I didn't even hear him, the pleasant feeling growing when I begin to grind myself against him. It didn't take long before I groaned and his ice blue eyes widen, staring as I tilted my head back.

"Can't understand...why that...feels so good." I groaned, eyes shut and he leant close. When his tongue licked at my left ear I moaned, gripping his body tight against mine. "Mmm...this feels right for some reason." I gasped as he nibbled my earlobe. With a quick grin, Dante grasped my backside lifting me slightly off the floor.

"Someone's getting a little turned on." Dante teased, biting back a groan of his own as the bulge in his pants grew. "Is that why you're dry humping me?" He added. It took all of Dante's self control, what little he had anyway, to stop himself moaning.

"Feels really good against you. Never felt so good...before...ugh!" I moaned louder, as Dante cupped my arse his hands squeezing hard. "Oh...Dante. That's perfect. Keep doing that. Ohhh...yeah feels perfect." I panted as his hand dove into my pants, rubbing his open palm against my bare skin.

Not worrying about the partially open front door, we started to make out our tongues tangled together. His fingers finding the waistband of my underwear Dante slipped them down and I gasped as his fingertips slipped deep into me.

When I cursed he laughed lifting me up into his arms. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I kissed him hard feeling his teeth nip at the neck and I cried out as his teeth bit. Then his mouth closed over the bite and as he sucked the blood away I jerked, wanting him so badly I gasped.

 _His fingers are in me and I don't give a crap_ , I thought tilting my head back as he thrust them in and out alternating between fast and slow thrusts until I buried my face in his neck panting hard.

"Lilith, bedroom...now." Dante grunted as he carried me towards the stairs, his mouth closing over mine. "Or this'll be over before we're ready."

Somehow we made it to the bedroom and as I sat in his bed, moaning heavily his teeth grazed my throat. "Oh...fuck. Want you...so badly." I groaned as he licked and nipped my bare skin, hands reaching for the buttons on my shirt. After a few seconds of trying to undo the buttons Dante just tore it off and I stared at the ruin of my shirt. Seeing me glaring at him, my cheeks bright red he grinned.

"I'll buy you another one, Lilith." Dante chuckled, throwing it off the bed and not giving me time to protest he attacked my neck. Shuddering I could feel his hands reach for my bra next and I sighed as he rubbed my back, moving his hands slowly up and down. "I'll be more careful with this I promise." He whispered, his tongue licking at my right earlobe and with a tiny flick of his thumb, the bra slid off exposing my breasts. "Whoa..never knew you were hiding these under that shirt." He smiled, leaning in close. "Very nice."

Shocked I tried to cover myself, both arms raised over my exposed breasts but Dante just smiled at me. "It's okay, Lilith. I won't do anything you don't want okay?" Dante whispered, his mouth moving down my jawline and as he pressed one kiss after another against my skin I felt myself relaxing, not even noticing when he placed one hand over my arms. As he kissed me his hand pushed at my arms and I let him push them down, both arms soon resting at my sides. "That's better." Dante muttered and I groaned as he nibbled my throat, one hand covering one of my mine.

Cupping my breasts in his hands, Dante slowly rubbed my nipples with his thumbs and after a moment or two he heard me gasp. He grinned at my response, increasing his finger rubs until I shuddered. "That feels pretty good huh?" Dante asked and I groaned as his fingers gently massaged my bare breasts. "You're pretty sensitive." He commented as my exposed skin took on a darker pink hue.

When he started to lick at the nipples I gasped, surprised at his boldness. Though I wasn't complaining especially when he wrapped his warm tongue around my hardened nipples, sucking on them while he stroked my backside with just his fingertips.

"What...have I been missing...oh. That's amazing." I whispered, arching my back as his fingers moved into my underwear. The second I felt the tip of his finger slip inside me I gripped his arm, gasping as he slipped his finger deeper. It actually hurt this time until he went deeper then my hips jerked. A low moan of pleasure escaped before I could bite down on it. "Oh...fuck...do...that again." I whimpered, the slightest touch making me arch my back and Dante laughed, inserting a second finger. As he probbed my backside I shuddered, shifting my body until I could thrust down onto his fingers.

"Loving this aren't you?" He whispered into my ear, his fingers slipping in and out. "Want me to keep going?" Dante whispered and I immediately nodded, panting. Leaning in he licked at my throat, his fingers thrusting in and out picking up speed until I couldn't breathe. "Come for me, I want to hear you scream." He whispered, licking my ear as he thrust hard with his fingers and the moment his thumb joined in I bucked my hips. With a cry I came all over his fingers. It was several minutes before I could see straight and he grinned, nuzzling my neck.

"That...was amazing. Haven't done anything...like that...ever." I panted and Dante smiled, cupping my chin. The kiss left us both gasping and when Dante groaned I reached down, gently freeing him from his pants only to stare at his obvious arousal.

"Yeah I don't wear boxers." Dante chuckled as my cheeks light up and he laughed, kissing the centre of my forehead. "Never seen one huh?"

"Uh...no. Sorry now I look like a idiot." I muttered, turning my head away from his and he sighed leaning over. When I found myself without pants he grinned, running his fingernails across my back.

"Actually it's pretty cute." Dante whispered, kissing one shoulder then the other and as he worked his way down the length of my body I shivered the heat from his kisses making me feel wonderful. "Maybe this was all you needed...to relax with a handsome guy."

"Handsome? Where?" I joked earning myself a nip across my bare shoulder. "I was just kidding." I gasped as he licked the bite mark. "How...do we...do this?" I suddenly asked and Dante burst out laughing, making my cheeks burn. "That's not funny." I grumbled.

"Relax, would you?" Dante smiled, grabbing something from the nearby desk drawer. "It's just sex. You don't need to overthink it." He muttered, removing the wrapper and I snorted as he pulled a condom on.

"Maybe to you it's nothing but to me...well I've never done this before." I grumbled, arms crossed against my chest which just pushed my breasts up giving Dante a nice view. Giving me a cheeky smile, Dante squeezed my shoulder.

"What, with another person?" Dante asked and I growled giving his shoulder a smack with my open palm, earning myself another laugh. "Just kidding." He added, reaching towards my backside and I yelped as he lifted me off the bed and onto his lap. Staring into his eyes and still a little shocked I didn't have time to prepare myself before Dante buried himself inside me. I gripped the bed, moaning from the sudden pain."Lilith, are you alright?" Dante muttered as he tried to keep still.

"Define...alright." I groaned, shuddering. "Could...be better." I added as his mouth closed over the skin of my throat and as he slowly sucked on it, I whined. "Ohh...that helps."

"Should have...told me you're a virgin. I could have...it hurts...the first time." Dante grunted, between kisses and when I moaned he paused. "Wanna...keep going?"

"Before I...lose my mind." I panted and I heard a quiet chuckle seconds before Dante began to move. Gripping the blanket tightly in my fingers, I focused on breathing as Dante arched his hips. "Oh...fuck." I grunted, feeling Dante moving inside me.

"Am I...going to...do all the work here?" Dante grunted, slowing down and I managed a weak smile. "Move up and down...ohhh yeah like that'." He muttered, groaning as I thrust myself down onto his arousal.

"Never knew sex was this good." I groaned, head back as I slid up and down over Dante's arousal and he chuckled reaching up to cup my breasts. While he massaged them with just his fingertips he kissed my throat, teeth grazing as he thrust harder and I cried out so loud he raised an eyebrow. "Gods...do that again. Harder this time." I gasped and Dante did as I wanted, a moan of pure pleasure erupting from my open mouth. "Yeah!"

"That's your spot isn't it?" Dante asked and when I tilted my head back, sweat running down my forehead he grinned. "When I hit that spot it makes you scream?" He replied and I snorted, not wanting to admit how much I liked it. "Heh you're blushing." He laughed and I managed to frown only to moan louder, my head against his shoulder as he thrust even harder.

Before I could prevent it my demon wings flashed out behind me and Dante slowed down, staring as my lavender eyes narrowed at him, my teeth bared. Then he grinned and gripping me tighter he started to Devil Trigger too, his eyes glowing and his wings spreading out behind him.

In the space of a heartbeat I lunged forward, my lengthened teeth biting through the skin of his shoulder hard enough to break the skin. The sharp pain made him grunt until I leant even closer my tongue flicking out. As it slowly wiped the blood dripping from the bite, Dante grinned.

"Your turn." He growled, lust making his eyes glow as his claws extended and I cried out as he jammed them into my backside. Grunting he started to ride me and I bit back a scream as his claws tore my skin, blood seeping through the sheets. With a snarl I dug my claws into his back, coaxing another grunt of pain before I thrust hard down onto him, eyes glowing as he stared at me.

With a growl, Dante lunged and I cried out as he bit my shoulder, teeth sharp enough to send a trickle of blood flowing down my side. But I didn't even care, my demon half taking complete control.

Both groaning, I wrapped my arms around his neck my head tilted back as I moaned from both pain and pleasure, my cries getting louder. Losing control, Dante went hard and fast his claws digging into my bare back. The pain soon gave way to an intense pleasure and I came hard with an almightly scream, wings unfurled before I collapsed forward. My face buried in his chest I couldn't move, panting as I listened to his grunts as he thrust harder.

When he came he came with a roar that sounded more like a demon than anything human.

"Lilith, you awake?" Dante whispered sometime later, his warm body pressed tightly against my back and with his arms wrapped around my belly. You...sorta passed out. I think I let my demon half...lose control."

"I couldn't stop myself either. You're amazing...half breed." I whispered, feeling him snuggle against me his chin rubbing the back of my neck. "So tired...need to sleep." I mumbled and he chuckled, kissing my neck before I heard him yawn. Wore us both out, I thought before I fell into a deep and well earned sleep.

Waking hours later I sighed, feeling so warm and comfortable I didn't want to move. But I suddenly needed to use the toilet and I growled, hearing a light chuckle from the man lying beside me. "What's up?" Dante asked, turning over to give my cheek a kiss.

"Need to pee." I grumbled and he grinned, sitting up. I tried to do the same only to wince and he laughed reaching for my middle. I yelped as he picked me up in his arms and after climbing from the bed he carried me towards the bathroom, bridal style. I wasn't happy about it though I had no choice once I discovered that I'd be very sore having just had half demon sex.

Giving me a few minutes of privacy, Dante closed the door waiting just outside.

After relieving myself I moved over to the sink, washing my hands and as I straightened I caught a good look at myself. The sudden scream shocked him and forgetting about my privacy for a moment he shoved open the door to find me standing beside the bathroom mirror, eyes wide and he stared.

"What happened? Did you fall in or something?" Dante joked and I spun around, not caring that I was naked as I stared back at him.

"What did you do to my butt and my back?" I yelled, pointing to a set of deep claw marks marring the pale skin of my cheeks and a long set of claw marks that matched those on my back. After a pause Dante chuckled and I growled, grabbing a towel to cover myself. "It's not funny! They make me look ugly!" I snapped, eyes glowing and he rolled his.

"Geeze you're pretty uptight for a naked chick. So are your looks all you have going for you?" He asked, taking a step back when my nails lengthened into claws. My eyes glowing I launched myself at him, snarling and he side stepped. But I spun around, surprsing him and kicked out knocking him into the bathroom mirror. It shattered instantly, sending glass flying in all directions before Dante climbed to his feet. "Oh and now you get mad. Talk about mood swings. Are you pms'ing or something?" He chuckled, ignoring my growls.

"You bastard!" I shouted as I stormed past him, slamming the door so hard I ripped it off its hinges. Ignoring him for the moment I headed towards the office not noticing Dante standing beside the now trashed bathroom door. With a sudden grin he shot forward and I caught a glimpse of his glowing red eyes before he threw me into the desk. I didn't have time to move, stunned by his attack and in the blink of an eye I found myself bent backwards over the desk.

My claws extending I tried to slash at his bare chest but he grabbed my hand holding it over my head. "Let go of me!" I snapped, trying to slash him with my free hand but he grabbed it too, pushing it against his chest. Shocked I paused, eyes still glowing as he gave me a tiny smile.

"This is actually kind of fun." He whispered, leaning in close enough that I could feel his warm breath against my throat.

"What...?" I growled as his eyes slowly looked me up and down before his eyes focsued on mine. "Are you looking at?" I finished unable to move under his gaze. Giving me the same smile he leant close, releasing my hand and I gasped as his tongue flicked across the base of my neck.

"If this is what it takes to calm you down...I'm all for it." He chuckled when I shivered, going limp as his hand squeezed my backside. Taking a step back he grunted, his fingernails changing to claws and when he moved close again he turned me around, bending me over the desk. "Now for that towel." He whispered, one clawed hand reaching for it. With a flick of his wrist he slashed the towel in two and it slowly slipped from me, leaving me naked and still very angry.

"Oh that's not funny!' I yelled but Dante just laughed, eyes glowing. I tried to move away only to feel his claws brush against my backside and I jerked as one slipped inside me. It should have hurt but something made me groan instead, instinct making me shift my legs apart to give him more room. "Oh...ohhh." I panted as his claw withdrew only to slip inside seconds later, this time going deeper and I let out a cry.

"Fuck...do it again." I begged, face flushed from the strain of keeping still. Dante didn't seem to mind as his claw slid in and out, his warm tongue licking my throat and neck as he stroked me harder and harder. I groaned as he lifted my backside with his other hand , his claw digging deeper and I jerked my hips as he inserted a second claw.

"That's the spot, huh? Like this don't you?" Dante whispered, pinning me against the desk as he stroked me hard and fast with his claws. "Scream for me, babe." He growled, his tongue lapping at my neck and throat as I groaned body jerking with each thrust of his claws.

I came quicker this time and when I collapsed against the desk he caught me, keeping a firm grip on me while he carried me towards the couch. When I could string two words together I looked up to see a grin on his face and I sighed, eyes downcast. "What's wrong?" He asked, cupping my chin and I looked away.

"I'm an idiot." I whispered and Dante chuckled, giving the very edge of my lips a kiss. "I can't even control my other side when I get angry." He didn't comment instead kissing my lips this time and I relaxed as Dante kissed me gently.

"It takes a while to learn to control your Devil Trigger." He answered, leaning over and I closed my eyes as he nuzzled my throat.

"But I keep getting angry and what if I hurt someone?" I whispered but he didn't answer, instead gently stroking the spot directly between my breasts. I gasped when his tongue licked my bare skin. "Dante, I'm being serious." I groaned when he pushed me down onto the couch, his fingers massaging my breasts.

"Yeah I know. But you're calm now." He pointed out, his mouth closing over my left breast and I moaned as he lightly sucked on the nipple. For a while he licked at my breasts and I moaned in response, not even noticing when he lifted his head to stare at me. "Next time you lose control I could just fuck you until you calm down." He told me and I blinked, face flushed but after a pause I leant forward. Just as his lips brushed mine we heard a noise, the sound of boots on floorboards and we looked up just as Lady and Trish rushed in.

"We heard screaming and oh for the love of...Dante!" Lady yelled as I moved behind Dante, my face a brighter shade of red at being caught naked.

Picking up the remains of my towel, Trish handed it to me unable to hide a grin as Lady glared at Dante. With a frown I realized that there was only enough to hide my chest and I growled, glaring at Dante until he left the room. Returning with his long red overcoat in one hand he drapped it over me I pulled it closed, giving him a tiny grin.

"Okay ground rules. If you're going to have sex at least do so in your bedroom or somewhere where you can lock the door. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that." Lady said and I tried not to giggle when Dante grinned at me.

"Actually we did have sex in my bedroom first so that counts." Dante interrupted and I burst into a fit of giggles, surprising everyone. Eventually, Lady gave up lecturing us (mostly Dante anyway) when he started to rub my leg with his fingers obviously interested in starting something. Which made Lady and Trish leave in a bit of a hurry though Trish did give me a thumbs up before she left. The moment the door clicked shut I let out a yelp as Dante lifted me into his arms, carrying me towards the bathroom.

"No offense but you need a shower...bad." Dante told me and I snorted, crossing my arms. "Nice view but the comment still stands." He grinned and I rolled my eyes moving towards the shower stall only to pause when Dante began to strip.

"Excuse me but I shower alone. Always have and this time is no exception." I replied but Dante just shrugged, his jeans ending up the floor. Which gave me a good view of his bare backside and I blushed, immediately turning around. Seeing my face going red, Dante just chuckled as he stepped over to me and I yelped as he wrapped his arms around my stomach. "Dante, seriously?" I muttered as he brushed a kiss at the base of my neck.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You get to see me naked." Dante replied and I rolled my eyes at him, liking the way he hugged me against his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

With my head resting in Dante's chest I sighed not even realizing that I was begining to doze off until I heard Dante's voice and I blinked, lifting my head to find him staring at my face with a tiny grin on his face.

"You fell asleep on me, babe." He pointed out and I snorted, shaking my head until he leant in and I felt my cheeks heating up when he kissed my nose. "Yeah you did."

"So I'm tired. Anyone would be after having half-demon sex." I responded and he let loose a laugh, pulling me into a kiss that left my heart pounding despite how tired I was feeling. Though when we broke apart Dante rested his forehead against mine and I finally noticed how his eyelids kept drooping bringing a weak smile to my lips.

"Yeah I'm beat too. Could curl up and sleep for a week." Dante agreed and I gave him a nod, the water from the shower washing the sweat from our bodies. After drying off with some surprisingly clean towels I stumbled towards the bedroom with the towel wrapped securely around my body followed close behind by Dante, his own towel wrapped around his waist.

"Finally. Didn't think my legs would keep me up." I breathed as I reached for the doorknob to Dante's room until he pushed it open one hand snaking around my waist. "Dante, I can't." I protested as he kissed the base of my neck before he grasped my hand.

"Me neither no matter how much I want to." Dante agreed as he led me into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

I woke to find myself snuggled against Dante's chest and as I lay there content I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. After a while my stomach gave a faint growl and I sighed, struggling to sit. When my legs protested the effort I gave a faint snort, stretching them to ease the ache. But as I moved to climb from the bed I felt an arm drap around my waist and I turned my head to find Dante with both eyes open and watching me with a faint smile.

"Where do you think you're going, babe?" He yawned and I rolled my eyes as he tried to tug me towards him. When that didn't work he chose a different approach.

"To get something to eat." I told him and now a little more awake he sat, his other arm drapped around my shoulder. Feeling his lips press against one bare shoulder I raised an eyebrow at him. "Now what are you doing?" I muttered as he kissed my shoulder, his teeth nibbling it as he managed to pull me onto his lap.

"What does it look like, Nadia? I just woke up next to a gorgeous and naked woman." Dante whispered, nuzzling my throat as I snorted, Before I could point out that I wasn't interested Dante's hands cupped my breasts and I tilted my head back as he started to gently caress them.

"Dante, I just wanted to get some food." I mumbled and he sniggered as he leant in, giving the edge of my lips a brush with his own. "Im not having sex with you." I added shuddering as he started to run his fingers over my nipples.

"You're not exactly protesting this." Dante answered, one hand moving from my breasts and as he cupped my chin I turned my head enough to kiss him. Just as his lips brushed mine we heard someone pushing the front door open and Dante groaned as I used the distraction to climb from his lap. "Perfect timing." He complained as I climbed off the bed, stretching my arms and he lay on his side. "Though that is a nice view."

"I'm going to find out who's out there. Not sure what you're going to do." I remarked, searching the room for my clothes. Finding my pants I went in search of my shirt only to find the shreds and I straightened, narrowing my eyes at the half demon who just grinned at me. "This is all your fault. Now what am I going to wear?" I snapped at him and he sat with a sigh once he found me staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

After digging through a pile of clothing Dante retrieved a white shirt, giving it a sniff before he tossed it my way. "Here. This smells fresh." He added as I scrambled to catch it, rolling my eyes before I slipped on the shirt. "Don't I get a thank you?" Dante asked and I sighed to myself as I slipped on my pants, crossing the room.

"Thanks. Now are you coming with me or not?" I asked him and he sniggered, watching with eyebrows raised as I started to button the front of the shirt.

"If I remember correctly I already did, Nadia." Dante teased and I snorted, heading for the door when he casually tried to drap an arm around my waist. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He muttered as he rose from the bed and I couldn't stop my eyes travelling his naked body as he stretched his arms over his head. Noting my eyes wandering Dante fixed me with a teasing smile and I shook myself, hurrying out of the room as he started to walk towards me.

I barely made it outside yelping when strong arms pulled me backwards and I stumbled into Dante's arms the demon hunter kissing the base of my neck. "Dante, we have a visitor." I protested and he just chuckled, lightly trailing his tongue over my earlobe instead.

Dante would have continued if someone hadn't cleared their throat and we both looked towards the couch to see my mother and father standing there, eyes widening in shock. Blinking, Dante gently relaxed his grip and I slipped free as he stood behind me. Once I noticed his two red cheeks I bit back a grin at his embarrassment. "I'm guessing you're still naked back there huh?" I whispered and he gave me a cough which caused me to giggle as Dante quickly glanced at the door to his bedroom.

"Mom, dad? I can explain why Dante's naked right now." I said and as Dante watched on my lips curled into a smile. "Despite me telling him we have company he thought it would be a good idea to take a shower without bringing in any spare clothes." Getting a blank stare from Dante I turned my head slightly. "Maybe you should go and get dressed don't you think?" I whispered to him and with a quick nod he turned around, causing my parents to avert their eyes as the demon hunter rushed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Once I sat on the couch my mom and dad joined me, sitting slightly apart. Noting the wide-eyed stares they were giving me I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that but like I said Dante wasn't expecting company." I apologized and after a pause Alexa nodded a faint smile crossing her lips.

"Does he always wander around naked straight after a shower?" She asked and I shook my head unable to look my father in the eyes as he raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"I should hope not, Nadia, because it isn't very polite especially not to my daughter." Brian commented and I just shrugged looking towards the stairs until he cleared his throat. "Please don't tell me he's your boyfriend."

"I really don't know, dad but he is the man who saved my life and he's letting me stay here." I explained and he drew in a breath his eyes widening until Alexa cleared her throat this time.

"But Alexa, dearest he's so..." Brian trailed off when Alexa lightly patting his arm causing my father to cross his own. "What was that about him saving your life?"

"I was outside hunting a demon that had been prowling near the orphanage. But I wasn't as strong as I thought and it wounded my arm making it impossible to fight back. Dante just showed up and he saved me, killing the demon. I was pretty angry with him but with a broken arm I didn't have much of a choice." I told them, leaning back on the couch and Alexa gave me a tiny smile only to see Brian's eyes narrowing as he looked back towards Dante who was now standing at the base of the stairs.

"Sorry 'bout that but I forgot my towel and my clothes." Dante said, running a hand through his silver locks and I bit back a giggle as he strolled towards me only to stop as my father climbed to his feet blocking the half-demon's path. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you my Nadia's boyfriend?" Brian asked and Dante blinked looking at me for several seconds until Brian raised an eyebrow at Dante. "Well young man?"

"Dad, please stop interrogating Dante. He saved my life remember and besides this is his business and his home. I'm staying here rent-free," I reminded my dad until Dante's lips curled into a grin and I rolled my eyes, "for the moment at least."

"I just want to make sure he's taking care of you, honey." Brian sighed and Dante nodded fixing my father with a faint smile. "Now what is so amusing?"

"Dad, stop treating Dante like that." I grumbled and when my father turned his attention to me Dante slipped past him moving to lean against the armrest closest to me. " . ." I reminded my dad and after the longest pause of his life my dad slowly nodded sitting beside Alexa.

"Yes, dear. He seems nice enough and if he'd risk his own life to protect our daughter he must be a good man." Alexa agreed and Dante nodded trying very hard not to smirk at my dad who stared at the hunter with his lips pressed tightly together. "Now before I forget we came by to ask if you two would like to join us for lunch." Alexa added and I immediately nodded, climbing to my feet and Dante grinned draping an arm around his waist until Brian slowly shook his head and Dante sighed, releasing me.

"He'll calm down eventually, Dante." I whispered to him as we walked side by side, following my parents out of the building. "I hope so anyway."

"Don't worry about it, Lil. At least we know how your parents feel about me before I ask you to marry me." Dante replied and I drew in a breath my eyes widening until he let out a snort of laughter. "Babe, I'm just kidding. Lighten up a little." He added, giving my hand a quick squeeze when I hesitated at the doorway.

"That was not funny, Dante." I complained once my legs decided to move again and he just chuckled as we followed my parents further into the city.

"Now this is nice." Alexa said and I sighed, pushing the remains of my salad around the plate with my fork. "Okay so tell us a little about yourself, Dante."

"Not that much to tell really. Whenever I get a call about demons at Devil May Cry I hunt them and kill them for the cash. Keeps a roof over my head and food on the table." Dante explained, picking at the last few drops of his strawberry sundae with his spoon. Finally seeing the way my mother was staring at him he cleared his throat. "Only the ones who attack people of course." He quickly added and I nodded at him giving my boyfriend I suppose a smile until my father narrowed his eyes at Dante.

"Dad, please stop doing that. Dante's a good guy and he cares about me." I complained but that didn't stop a staring contest until I banged my palms on the table, making everyone except me jump. "I finally get my father and mother back in my life and all my father can do is make judgments about my boyfriend. If anyone wants me I'll be in the bathroom." I muttered, climbing from my seat and without looking back I stomped over to the bathroom nearly bumping into a woman who stared at me as she exited the bathroom.

As I stood in front of the bathroom mirror I felt tears springing into my eyes and I sniffed, hurriedly wiping them away with my fingers. "Why even come back into my life if he's just going to judge everything I do? Dante's a kind man and my father hates him." I whispered, washing my face in an effort to wash my tears but now that they started my tears wouldn't stop. Sniffing I didn't even see Alexa walk into the bathroom and I jumped spinning around when she set her hand on my shoulder.

"Darling, I didn't mean to frighten you." Alexa sighed and I drew in a breath, turning back to the mirror as she watched. "Your father loves you very much but he hardly knows you. You can't blame him for being protective of you."

"In other words don't mind it when he talks badly about someone who's been kind to you after everyone else avoided you. You don't know how badly I wanted parents and now when I finally have what I've always wanted my own father tries to control who I lo..." I trailed off swallowing the word but my mother shook her head. Stepping forward she draped an arm around my shoulders and when she pulled me into a hug I sniffed letting the tears fall.

"Nadia, I understand completely. You barely know Dante but you know enough about him to fall in love with him." She whispered as she hugged me, raising her hand before she gently stroked my hair. "I barely knew your father but something just clicked with us and I fell instantly in love with him. It wasn't easy telling him what I am because I was afraid he'd leave me the moment he knew I wasn't exactly human."

"W...what did he do?" I asked in a small voice, raising my head and she smiled at me gently wiping away my tears with her palm.

"He was shocked at first and he actually fainted can you believe it?" She laughed and I nodded, curious. "Anyway once he woke up he started asking all sorts of questions about what I am and what I can do. Eventually we started to spend more and more time together and it was then I realized that I loved him, that I couldn't not spend a day without him. Before I knew it I realized I was pregnant and when I told your father he couldn't have been happier."

"Then why did you leave me at the orphanage? If you really loved me why did you dump me there all alone?" I snapped at her, my eyes glowing as I backed away from her until I bumped into the mirror. "I just wanted my parents to love me and I couldn't even have that."

"Dearest, we loved you more than you'll ever know but demons came after us not long after you were born. I managed to kill the one who tried to snatch you away but another nearly grabbed you and if Brian hadn't heard my screams it would have taken you away from us." Alexa whispered tears now leaking down her cheeks as she remembered that horrible night.

"After that we tried to move but they always found us so we asked for help from Skylar who met us in secret. It was her idea to use a shielding spell on you to hide you from the demons and leave you at the local orphange. We wanted to contact you for years but that would have meant that the demons that hunted you relentlessly could find you too so we decided to wait until you were old enough to take care of yourself." Alexa finished and I sniffed, my anger disappearing as she sniffed.

"I...I guess I understand but I've been so lonely since I was young and Dante's the first person who's treated me like I wasn't some kind of monster. Besides he's a half-demon himself." I explained as we washed our faces. "Plus I can change forms like he can. He calls it devil triggering or something."

"So you can change? That's a good thing, Nadia. It makes it possible to defend yourself even without weapons." Alexa explained and I nodded at her with a faint smile.

"That's good to know because I'm lousy with a sword. Dante can agree on that." I replied and she nodded, draping her arm around my shoulders when we started to head back into the cafe. "I just hope dad isn't reading Dante the riot act."

"Don't worry too much about Brian, dear. He will warm up to Dante at some point trust me on that." Nadia answered, silently hoping that she was right.


End file.
